The Sage's Path
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: La batalla hacia tiempo que había finalizado pero el aun seguía vivo. Dotado de un poder que rivalizaría con el de un Dios y con la maldición de la inmortalidad sobre sus hombros sigue caminando por la tierra en busca de alcanzar aquello que tanto anhelaba, la verdadera paz.
1. Chapter 1

cross con un buen prologo de un buen anime uno sabemos que es Naruto pero el otro es uno que me llama mucho la atención sekirei así que veamos como sale digamos que Naruto jugara un gran papel en la saga no sé si aparecerán esas escenas en el prologo esperemos que si n_n si quieren saberlo pues tendrán que leer bienvenidos a el fic el camino del sabio por cierto déjenme decirles que este fic fue hecho gracias a la ayuda de akuma no ryu un buen amigo y mi beta gracias ryu :D

"hola"  
"**hola**"  
(nota de autor)

Prologo: El Despertar del Sabio

"Les cuento una historia, la historia de a través de varios sucesos de cómo es que termine donde estoy, voy a empezar"

Muchas cosas pasan, algunas inconscientemente, otras no, el odio y la avaricia han existido desde antes de que los clanes ninjas existiera, empecemos por lo primero, cuando Ototsuki Kaguya-hime comió la fruta del dios árbol para intentar que haya paz y todos se comprendan mutuamente, sin embargo no duro mucho ya que cuando sus hijos Hagoromo y Dairanma nacieron ya se había desatado otra guerra por poder y riquezas.

Ella estaba débil después de dar a luz así que lo único que pudo hacer fue huir con sus hijos y vivieron juntos en las montañas hasta que los jóvenes se convirtieron en hombres y decidieron intentar crear paz como su madre quiso. Ya hace 1 año que ella había perecido ante el dios árbol que quiso obtener su poder de nuevo, ahora buscaba a sus hijos que también tenía su poder en ellos, la batalla dejo una gran cicatriz en el planeta, los continentes se separaron donde mucho tiempo después de conocerían como Asia, América, Europa y Oceanía pero todavía no nos fijaremos en ello.

Luego de la batalla que tuvieron ambos hermanos contra el ser primordial conocido como Shinju o Jubi, Hagoromo decidió sellarlo en si ya que mientras ellos eran fuertes Jubi de por si era una fuerza de la naturaleza en tener en cuenta, no podía destruirle por ello el pronto a ser llamado sabio de los seis caminos uso su propio cuerpo y espíritu para mantener a la bestia inmortal en un sello que fuera lo suficiente resistente. El problema era que ese sello no podía usarse en una vasija contenedora, no, la única forma seria en un cuerpo humano y el no se iba a atrever a usar a nadie cuando el mismo podía hacerlo.

Usando sus poderes que podrían agarrar la realidad, la lógica y tirarlas por la ventana, contuvo a Jubi y lo encerró dentro de sí mismo. Después de eso sucumbió al cansancio mientras su hermano moribundo logro llevarlo a su hogar, una acogedora casa en entre las montañas donde no podrían ser molestados. Tiempo después Dairanma murió a causa de las heridas producidas por Jubi, encomendandole a Hagoromo el futuro del mundo.

Pasaron los años y Hagoromo se había casado con una bella mujer la cual amaba con todo su corazón, Hikari, la cual le dio dos hijos los cuales eran su mayor orgullo. El mayor le pusieron el nombre de Indra y al menor Ashura, ambos se llevaban bien, con sus típicas peleas cómicas de hermanos aunque Indra siempre era muy sobreprotector de su hermano menor, no es que a este le molestara pero un día algo paso que empezó todo. Hikari llevó a sus hijos al mercado mientras Hagoromo se quedo en la casa meditando, pese a que el dijo que quería acompañarles pero con la típica y dulce sonrisa de "haces lo que te digo o te mato", el prefirió ser inteligente y quedarse en la casa.

"Oka-sama porque Tou-sama no pudo venir con nosotros". pregunto Indra con curiosidad mientras miraba a su madre la cual sonreía alegremente

"Eso es porque hoy es el cumpleaños de tu padre Indra-chan y no debemos dejar que el sepa las sorpresas que le vamos a hacer." dijo ella lo ultimo con una sonrisa dulce mientras sus hijos tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

"Y con eso se refiere a darle el susto del siglo." pensaron ambos ahora sabiendo a que se refería su padre de que las mujeres dan miedo.

Ya cuando las compras estaban listas y estaban yendo por los bosques, un grupo de bandidos les atacaron, generando que Hikari abrase a sus hijos protectoramente, sin embargo uno de ellos pensando que se iban a escapar apuñaló a la mujer por la espalda. Lamentablemente la puñalada alcanzo su corazón, la experiencia fue algo muy extrema para los niños, los ojos de Indra estaban abiertos a más no poder mientras miraba a su madre caer pero ni en un solo momento los soltó. Ashura tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a su madre que les sonreía con tristeza.

"Indra-chan, Ashura-chan, no deben de estar tristes, saben que yo siempre les cuidare y estaré a su lado, ahora vayan rápido con su padre y no miren atrás y díganle a su padre que los amo a los tres." Dijo ella mientras sus ojos se cerraban y los jóvenes veían como los bandidos aun seguían ahí, riéndose y burlándose frente al cadáver de su madre.

Los ojos de Indra se llenaron de rencor y odio, esos ojos cálidos y alegres se volvieron fríos y oscuros. Sus ojos de color ónix cambiaron a unos rojos con 3 comas para luego avanzar a un patrón que se cerraba invertida mente con 2 círculos parecidos a una media luna. Con un grito de furia y agonía, su ojo derecho empezó a sangrar y llamas de color negro como el averno más oscuro engulleron a los hombres que se atrevieron a llevarse a su madre.

Ashura miraba como su hermano observaba las llamas con una mueca fría y vacía, no podía creer lo que le paso su madre, se fue y no podrían volver a verla y su hermano había cambiado radicalmente. Con el paso del tiempo la forma de pensar de Indra se volvía mas torcida y cuando llego la hora de elegir a su sucesor, Hagoromo eligió a Ashura lo cual genero que Indra atacase a su hermano donde dio comienzo la pelea que transcurrió por siglos. Indra intentando matar a su hermano y Ashura tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

Pasaban los años y la riña de hermanos nunca termino, la pelea seguía y seguía en diferentes cuerpos, diferentes eras, hasta que llegaron a la época de guerra de clanes donde ellos volvieron a reencarnar en dos chicos, Indra en Uchiha Madara y Ashura en Senju Hashirama. En varios enfrentamientos mortales una y otra vez demostraban un nivel abrumador, como si quisieran matarse el uno al otro pero en realidad esto cesó por un tiempo y con ello se formo una alianza donde se creó una de las aldeas principales del mundo ninja, Konohagakure no sato.

Pero luego se genero la desconfianza ya que Tobirama Senju, el hermano menor de Hashirama, no le agradaba mucho estar con los Uchihas y darles tanta libertad se lo dijo a su hermano y el disgustado con lo que dijo le explico que deberían entenderse todos sin generar peles entre ellos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta Madara estaba allí oculto, tan rápido como oyó aquellas palabras su rostro siempre serio y calmado cambio a uno de odio al saber que ellos nunca serian aceptados.

"Así que todo para nada, el mundo que soñaba Izuna donde Uchihas y Senjus se entendieran y no hubiera tensión nuca podrá ser creado, lo siento hermano pero tu sueño es algo imposible de realizar."Pensó el pelinegro mientras desaparecía en un shunshin y Hashirama miraba donde se encontraba con confusión

"¿**Quién podrá ser**"-Pensó Hashirama sin saber todas las coas que ocurrirían en el futuro.

Madara caminaba por un lugar donde luego seria conocido como el valle del fin. Con su mirada en blanco camina despacio a lo descocido, había pedido a sus colegas de clan que le ayudasen pero solo recibió la espalda de estos. El, lleno de furia e ira, decidió hacer esto solo. Cuando tuvo todo listo para su viaje, su esposa le pidió que le dejara acompañarle a lo que el negó, ella estaba embarazada y no permitiría que algo le pase a su hijo y a la mujer que amaba, con la muerte de su hermano era suficiente.

En poco tiempo madara volvió pero totalmente cambiado, pareciera que estaba fuera de si, estaba despojado de cordura y la mirada que le daba a Hashirama era algo que el castaño Senju nunca había visto.

"!HASHIRAMA!" Gritó como si fuera un loco el pelinegro Uchiha con sus ojos carmesí y los tomes girando rápidamente. Se encontraba en la cabeza del biju más poderoso de todos el Kyubi.

El castaño miro sin miedo mientras detenía al zorro con su línea de sangre el elemento mokuton. "!MADARA, REACCIONA JODER! ¿! Que crees pensaría Shizuka-san si te viera así?!"Le grito el Senju a su amigo mientras Madara gruñía y apretaba los dientes de rabia

"¡CÁLLATE BASTARDO! !Tu dejaste que ella muriera, por tu culpa Shizuka-chan está muerta maldito Senju te matare aunque sea lo último que haga!" Grito el Uchiha mientras obligaba a Kyubi a hacer una biju-dama y lanzarla contra el Shodaime y este no tuvo más remedio que usar una de sus técnicas secretas

"¿¡Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju!" Gritó ahora castaño en su modo sabio mientras una estatua de proporciones titánicas deteniendo la biju-dama pero no se esperaba que ahora un biju rodeado de la armadura del Susanoo le lanzara otra tres veces más grandes.

Hashirama, con los ojos como platos, solo pudo pensar en su mente. "¡**MIERDA**!"

Rápidamente y aumentando mas al Shin Susenju con casi todo el chakra que tenia pudo retenerlas y desviarlas al océano donde explotaron dejando un gran cráter donde empezó a pasar el agua. La pelea se prolongo por horas, si alguien observara desde lejos diría que esos dos estaban mas allá de lo normal pero al final Hashirama salió como vencedor. Madara logro sobrevivir, aun con el corazón lleno de odio pero lo que no sabía es que su esposa no fue asesinada por su antiguo amigo, si no por miembros del clan Uchiha, pero su hijo había sobrevivido para luego casarse, y a su vez tener otro hijo y este a su vez volvió a tener otro hijo el cual luego seria conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, aun muy pocos eran los que conocían sus segundo apellido.

Hashirama también tuvo descendencia, sus hijos fallecieron en la guerra pero sus nietos por suerte aun seguían con el. Sus nietos eran 3 Tsunade fue la mayor, el de en medio Nawaki y Kushina la menor, la cual de los tres fue la única que como su madre y abuela tubo el cabello rojo. Cuando Mito murió, Kushina fue elegida para ser la anfitriona de Kyubi y se ocultó su apellido Senju.

Unos años más tarde ella se enamoro de Minato y juntos tuvieron un hijo el cual nombraron Naruto, pero en ese mismo día alguien decidió atacarles y obtener a Kyubi para destruir Konoha y casi lo logra si no fuera porque Minato usara el shiki funjin para sellar la mita ying en Naruto y la mitad yang en si mismo antes de morir, sin embargo vio que Kyubi no se iba a rendir como vio cuando quiso apuñalar a su hijo.

Minato, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre de rayo amarillo, se movió con rapidez y se puso como escudo para Naruto al igual que Kushina terminando muriendo juntos para proteger al joven que lloraba dándose cuenta que sus padres habían muerto. El dios de la muerte miro todo con atención y decidió hablarle al niño aunque sabía que no le entendería.

"**Te espera un largo camino chico, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento pero también de amor y alegría, me resulta gracioso esto porque tu terminaste siendo el avatar de estos dos, espero que sepan llevarte por el buen camino ya que eres el chico de la profecía de kami, te estaré observando y esperemos que sea de viejo que me vuelvas a ver niño**." Dijo la deidad mientras introducía dos esferas de energía dentro del bebe.

Unos años más tarde, un joven Naruto de unos 8 años caminaba por la calle con una mirada que no debería tener un infante. Sus ojos mostraban potencia por despertar, pero también una gran soledad y tristeza. Vestía con ropas normales pero lo extraño era el collar de seis magatamas en su cuello, su peinado era un tanto extraño pero a la vez le quedaba bien. Tenía el cabello de color rojo, el flequillo llegando a sus cejas pero sin tapar sus ojos y se extendía hasta sus omóplatos, lo más llamativo eran los dos cuernos a modo de mechones erizados.

El chico tenía 8 años por estos días y estaba empezando a convertirse en un bishounen, algo de lo que se burlaba su Kakashi-nii-san

"Tonto onii-san, le ocultare su libro por burlarse de mi tortura" Pensó el macabro chico mientras Kurama lloraba lagrimas estilo anime, su carcelero iba para el lado de las bromas. Nunca ni en sus mas oscuros sueños hubiera pensado que el joven rubio seria el avatar de sus "hermanos" y un pariente muy lejano del sabio de los seis caminos.

El inmenso zorro de nueve colas poso su mirada en los antes mencionados que se miraban en un duelo de miradas donde podría jurar que veía rayos volar e impactar desde sus ojos

"! PIEDRA, PAPEL, TIJERA!" Gritaron ambos al unisonó haciendo que Kurama se calle al suelo de forma cómica.

"Se puede saber que hacen ahora par de tarados." Comento Kurama, apoyado en sus patas con una expresión perezosa generando que ellos se caigan de espalda al estilo anime.

"¿¡QUE AS DICHO BOLA DE PELOS!?" Gritaron ambos hermanos con los ojos como platos y dientes de tiburón, todo eso generando unas expresiones cómicas en sus rostros mientras Kurama solo resoplaba por la pesadez de los hermanos Ototstuki.

"Lo digo porque en vez de presentarse ante Naruto hacen de payasos de rodeo, trabajo que les quería como anillo al dedo sino fuese que solo se comportan así entre ustedes dos." Dijo burlonamente el zorro haciendo que ellos se queden en una esquina haciendo círculos en el suelo y rodeados de un aura depresiva mientras murmuraban algo sobre "tontos y molestos zorros demoníacos con delirios de bromista" o algo así mientras el pelirrojo seguía caminando ignorando la miradas de los aldeanos.

"Yo creo que ya es hora de que se presenten ustedes dos ante el, después de todo el ya sabe quién soy yo y se gano mi respeto aunque siempre me olvido de pedirle que cambie esta puta cloaca." Termino de decir Kurama mientras Indra y Ashura asentían.

Cuando llego la noche Naruto volvió a aparecer en su paisaje mental, el miro donde se encontraba Kurama y decidió visitar a su peludo y zorruno amigo.

"¡¿Hey Kurama, estás ahí?!" Preguntó Naruto, esperando a su peludo amigo que respondiera con su clásico gruñido.

Pero lo que paso esta vez es que todo se ilumino y lo que vio no fue solo a su amigo si no que vio a dos personas, eran dos hombres que vestía con haoris cerrados y pantalones hakama de color negro. Ambos hombres tenían collares de 6 magatamas alrededor del cuello.

El que parecía ser el mayor por su altura, un par de cm más que el otro, era pelinegro, tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda atada en una cola de caballo baja atada en la mitad. Sus ojos de color ónix miraban a Naruto como si le evaluasen y la verdad es que lo hacían. El pelirrojo sentía algo de nerviosos por ser mirado de esa forma pero decidió no mostrar miedo lo cual le valió una pequeña sonrisa del pelinegro.

El segundo tenía un rostro que se parecía a Hashirama Senju, solo que su cabello era más corto y más erizado. Tenía dos patillas que estaban atadas con vendas y sus ojos castaños mostraban una gran alegría, una gran contra parte al pelinegro y una gran sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

"Mmm con que este es nuestro descendiente, pues a simple vista se ve como un mocoso para mi" comento el pelinegro cruzado de brazos y su hermano solo suspiro y le dio un zape que le valió un chichón en la nuca y que le mirara con ojos mortales

"¿¡Que carajos fue eso quieres pelear tarado!?" Comento el pelinegro mientras pegaba su frente contra el castaño y este hacia lo mismo generando gotas en la nuca en el zorro y el pelirrojo.

Ya luego de presenciar cómo se golpeaban el uno al otro kurama decidió intervenir como fácil los aplasto con la palma de su mano dejándoles empotrados contra el piso y dejando a Naruto con una gota aun más grande en la nuca

Ahora unos Ashura y Indra con vendas en la cabeza por los golpes recibidos por Kurama se presentaron ante el rubio diciendo quienes eran y el porqué estaban ahí. La reacción del pelirrojo no fue la que se esperaban el se sentó en la pose del loto y les pidió que prosiguieran. Cuando le comentaron de donde venia y su herencia al fin supo el por que de todo el odio y el rechazo de los aldeanos, por que estaba solo y como el Sandaime se vio obligado a no hacer mucho por culpa del consejo.

"Así que mis tatara abuelos son Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama, es algo que no me esperaba." Comento el rubio mientras Kurama gruñía, no le caían bien los Uchihas pero con Naruto aria una excepción, los demás solo eran simples seres humanos sin valor.

Naruto, si fuera un Uchiha, seria conocido como un prodigio el desbloqueo su sharingan a los 8 y lo llevo a su nivel maduro meses después, un año más y podría adaptar su cuerpo y reflejos a los movimientos de sus ojos. Un año después descubrió que al ser pariente de Hashirama su chakra era no solo inmenso para ser un simple niño de 9 sino que tenía un control perfecto, eso se debía a su adn Senju pero no fue hasta los 11 que descubrió el mokuton. En la villa él era el único además de tenzo-san y su abuelo que podrían lograr ese elemento pero no fue hasta los 13 cuando por fin se graduó que tenía un buen control del mokuton, no como su abuelo, pero esa era su ambición. Lograr superarle.

Luego conoció a su padrino, lo cual la reunión fue a la vez alegre y penoso, alegre porque por fin conocía a alguien relacionado con el aunque no sea por la sangre y penoso porque tuvo que sacarlo del onsen femenino antes de que les maten a ambos. Su entrenamiento con el fue para los exámenes chunin después de haber pasado por varias batallas con el equipo 7 lograron llegar a los exámenes donde ahora estaban en la 3° fase y él se enfrentaría a neji y vaya que le iba a patear el trasero cuando se vieran las caras de nuevo.

El entrenó el kuchiyose no jutsu después de firmar el contrato de los sapos y también el rasengan, una técnica creada por su propio padre pero al tener control de chakra completo. La cara de Jiraya cuando vio a Naruto lograr hacer el rasengan en menos de 1 hora era todo un poema y si Minato estuviera ahí no solo tendría la mandíbula en el suelo sino no que también se sentiría infinitamente orgulloso de su hijo.

Cuando finalizaron los exámenes y la invasión junto al entierro del Sandaime que murió a manos del malévolo sannin de las serpientes, Orochimaru, Naruto y Jiraya partieron en busca de alguien que ocupase el puesto de Gondaime.

Después de recorrer muchos pueblos por fin dieron con el paradero de Tsunade aunque la reunión no fue muy buena que digamos.

"Aquellos que fueron hokages sacrificaron sus vidas para nada de qué sirve ser un hokage, para mi es una pérdida de mi tiempo." Dijo Tsunade indiferente mientras el pelirrojo solo le observo con sus ojos penetrantes

"Si de verdad piensas eso entonces eres una mujer con una voluntad débil, nadie que te quiere y te aprecia querría verte así, solo mírate, nada mas das lastima esta. Siempre me imaginé a la gran Tsunade Senju como la gran kunoichi de la que hablaban los libros de historia, la mujer ante mi es menos que una sombra de ella." Dijo fríamente viendo a la rubia mayor mientras esta apretaba los dientes.

"¡¿ACASO QUIERES LUCHAR MOCOSO?! ¡PUES TU Y YO, UNO A UNO, AFUERA!" Dijo furiosa mientras salía afuera.

Jiraiya solo pudo hacer un facepalm, Shizune se preocupaba por el chico y Naruto pues solo salió sereno. La ropas que vestía en ese momento era un modificación del aquipo AMBU estándar ya que en vez de usar el clásico gris o lavanda esta era completamente oscura con algunos detalles en blanco. El pelirrojo se quedo mirando a Tsunade la cual tenía una mano apoyada en la cadera

"¿Y bien no atacaras?" Pregunto ella mientras el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

El pelirrojo apareció a su lado, con un rasengan en la mano mientras que ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Saliendo de su asombro le dio un puñetazo demoledor lo que no sabía era que se había sustituido con un kage bunshin y el verdadero vino de frente con un rasengan potente el cual le impacto y la mando a volar haciéndola impactar contra una pared. La rubia de coletas hizo una mueca no, podía mantenerse bien debido a que estaba muy borracha.

"*Suspiro* está bien, te cedo esta mocoso, pero no te creas, ¡la próxima pateare tu trasero!" Dijo ella mientras le señalaba con el dedo acusatoriamente.

Naruto ante esto solo rió burlonamente. "Claro que si, baa-chan." Dijo él mientras Tsunade tenía una vena pulsaste en la sien y era retenida por tanto Jiraiya y Shizune con el peliblanco poniendo su cara entre sus pechos ganándose un puñetazo de la rubia lo que genero una gota en la nuca en el pelirrojo y en sus huéspedes.

En los siguientes 4 años pasaron cosas muy duras como la deserción de Sasuke, Naruto estaba en una misión así que no pudo traerle. Se encerró en su apartamento por 3 días sin hablarle a nadie ni siquiera a Kurama le hablaba lo cual fue un golpe para el kitsune. Luego se fue de entrenamiento con Jiraiya no sin antes de despedirse de su tía y ver como su padrino era amenazado de que si lo convertía en un pervertido le cortaría las pelotas, algo que asusto a ambos.

Naruto entrenó a más no poder y se sobre esforzó tanto que desbloqueo su mangekyou sharingan por puro poder, al igual que lo desbloquearon Madara e Izuna. Su apariencia era de un extraño patrón de una shuriken con las palas abiertas invertidamente con un anillo en el interior y un cierre al final de las palas. Logro las habilidades propias de este como el Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y obtuvo una mas la cual fue el Kamui. La técnica si que le gustaba pero usaba mucho chakra así que tendría entrenar mucho con ella para lograr hacerla con menos gasto de chakra.

Pasados los 3 años de entrenamiento se encontró con Uchiha Itachi el cual al ver sus ojos se asombro y le dejo el ojo de Shisui Uchiha, su mejor amigo, y le dijo que le ayudaría en algún momento del futuro, la pregunta era que si el tenia un ojo donde estaba el otro. Pensando mucho en ello algo dentro de su mente hizo "Click" y un solo nombre vino a su cabeza, Danzou.

Era obvio, cuando sentía que alguien quería entrar en su mente y no sabia de donde venia siempre fue esa maldita momia. Al pasar el último año y volver y pasar por muchas cosas a pasar, acabar con varios Akatsukis, vencer a Danzou con intentó hacerse con el poder de la villa dando un golpe de estado y recuperar el otro ojo de Shisui. Inmediatamente le pidió a Tsunade que se los implante, tuvo que esperar 5 horas para volver a moverse ya que debía dejar que su cuerpo asimilara los ojos.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya su corazón y alma se llenó de un dolor interminable, su sharingan se activo involuntariamente para luego entrar en su nueva forma y luego avanzar a algo más, a unos ojos que les trajeron recuerdos a los hermanos Ototsuki, el legendario Rinnegan. Con ellos se enfrento a Pein y lo derroto y convenció de revivir a la gente que asesino cuando atacó a la villa.

Después estalló la gran cuarta guerra ninja pero el no pudo integrase a esta de inmediato ya que antes tuvo que aprender a usar el chakra de Kurama para enfrentar las duras batallas que le esperaban pero sobretodo la batalla con aquel misterioso enmascarado de nombre Tobi. Naruto sabia perfectamente que Tobi no era su abuelo Madara, él no se ocultaría tras una máscara, tenía su orgullo después de todo. Cuando arribó al campo de batalla no fue nuevo para el ver tanta muerte, el ya había matado antes pero esto significase que le agradase hacerlo, pero sabia que hay ocasiones en que no queda más opción que hacerlo.

Después de ir corriendo con su modo biju acompañado de Killer Bee llegaron donde estaban batallando. El pelirrojo se encontró con la cuarta división después de haber enviado clones a ayudar a los demás el observaba al segundo Tsuchikage hacer una invocación y vio salir un ataúd. Le dijo a todos que se prepararan cuando el Uchiha mayor llego y miraba todo desde el acantilado, observo y su vista se poso en el pelirrojo el cual le devolvió la mirada con el mismo tipo de mirada.

"**Ese chakra es muy familiar, es como si ese chico esté relacionado con migo pero veo que tan bien con ese tonto de Hashirama, pues solo el tiempo lo dirá**." Pensó el pelinegro mientras observaba al pelirrojo darle ordenes a los ninjas tras de él para prepararan y se quedaran al margen, el seria el que lucharía contra Madara algo que sorprendió al pelinegro, no sabía si era arrogancia o si era solo estupidez pero lo sabría pronto.

Ambos se miraban mientras estaban a una distancia segura, de pronto ambos empezaron a caminar a un ritmo suave, luego aceleraron hasta que emprendieron una carrera a una velocidad endemoniada en pocos segundos colisionaron y emprendieron una batalla de taijutsu aunque Madara preferiría decirle "bailar".Mientras los dos Uchihas luchan los que los observaban veían como los movimientos de ambos era como si estuvieran bailando en vez de luchar. La batalla se extendió por un largo tiempo, Madara tenía una gran sonrisa mientras miraba al chico el cual le sostenía la mirada.

"**Este chico, se nota que es un familiar mio, significa que mi hijo no murió pero entonces aun no se quien fue el culpable de la muerte de Shizuka-chan, debo tenerlo de mi lado, es la única familia que me queda, no puedo dignarme a perder a mi nieto, ya no quiero perder más**" Pensó el ex patriarca Uchiha mientras el pelirrojo lo vio sin entender el porqué sonreía de esa manera.

"¿Así que tu nombre es Naruto, dime, qué piensas de este mundo?" Pregunto el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el pelirrojo le miraba seriamente.

"Creo que en el mundo puede convivir todos sin necesidad de luchar. Un mundo donde no haya odio ni tristeza, pero donde hay alegría hay tristeza y donde hay amor hay odio, aun así no me rendiré si hay algo como paz la encontrare porque ese es mi nindou,¡mi camino ninja!" Grito Naruto al final mientras sus ojos azules se volvían carmesí y los tomes giraban rápidamente.

Madara aun cruzado de brazos le observaba con algo de decepción. "Te equivocas, la paz solo existirá una vez que todos sean rígidos por uno solo con el poder de comandar a todos, únete a mi nieto mío, juntos lograremos la paz" Dijo el tendiéndole la mano en dirección a Naruto el cual miraba a su abuelo y todos los ninjas tenían la mandíbula en el piso, uno de sus mejores ninja era el nieto de su mayor enemigo.

Eso sin duda era algo muy difícil de aceptar pero todo estaba en la mesa para que lo vean, no había nada que pudiera contradecirlo antes de que alguien dijera algo aparecieron los 5 kages actuales los cuales dijeron que se enfrentarían a Madara y este les miro molesto, estaba tratando de pasar "tiempo de calidad" con su nieto, bueno, si por tiempo de calidad se refería a intentar hacerse papilla el uno al otro se lo debían estar pasando de maravilla juntos.

"Lo siento oji-sama pero lo dejaremos para después." Dijo Naruto mientras emulaba a Tobi y empezaba a desaparecer en un vórtice

"¡O NO, NO LO ARAS!" Grito Madara mientras corría a toda velocidad y intentaba alcanzar a su nieto pero antes de que llegara a el, el Raikage A le propino una gran patada en el rostro manándole a volar.

Mientras más avanzaba la guerra más muertes habían pero al final Naruto logro su cometido, salvo al mundo gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, de su padre, abuelo, tío abuelo y su figura de abuelo revividos consiguieron derrotar a su otro abuelo medio chiflado y aunque este aun tenia odio unas buenas ostias y una charla lo sacaron de esa oscuridad, sin duda el pelirrojo era único a la hora de cambiar a la gente.

Naruto tuvo que volver a sellar al Shinju, el problema era que no iba a pedirle que hiciese de contenedor por lo que lo selló en si mismo generando que como hace mucho tiempo atrás el se volviera el jinchuriki del Jubi como lo fue Hagoromo y como lo fue Obito por un corto periodo de tiempo, el problema es que algo paso y el dejo de envejecer. Naruto dio cuenta cuando ya no superaba sus 20 años, su piel no envejecía y tampoco sus órganos. Se quedó en esa edad por años y años, toda su familia y amigos hacía tiempo que murieron y el seguía vagando por el mundo, este es el camino del sabio

Fin del prologo bueno gente espero les haya agradado y no pudo haber escenas pero bueno al menos ya deje concluida mas o menos resumida la historia de Naruto espero que sea de su agrado les deseo un buen dia saludos de tendo y ryu nos vemos en la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas gente como les va espero que bien yo aquí traigo el cap 2 del fic que le cambie el nombre ahora se llamara the sage path que traducido al español es el camino del sabio ya que con el otro no tenia buena pinta como dije en el cap anterior akuma no ryu ayudo con este capa sí que la mitad del crédito es para él también creo que olvide decirlo el cap pasado pero ni sekirei ni Naruto ni ningún otro anime o juego me pertenecen ellos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores que los principales en esto son Masashi Kishimoto y Sakuraku Gokurakuin bien espero disfruten el cap de hoy **

"hablando"

"**pensando/ ashura/indra/jubi hablando"**

(nota del autor)

Cap 2: el regreso del sabio

El tiempo pasa de forma indetenible para todos, es el único rival al que ningún ser u objeto pude vencer. El tiempo hace alzarse grandes imperios pero también con su transcurso hace que estos grandes imperios sean derruidos y olvidados. Ningún humano es capaz de escapar al paso del tiempo, con su transcurso envejece la piel y atrofia el cuerpo, ningún humano sin excepción pude vencer al paso del tiempo, o eso era lo que siempre se había creído.

El pelirrojo miraba al hombre frente a él, su imagen reflejada en el pequeño espejo de su lavabo le devolvía unos ojos que alguien de apariencia joven como la que tenia no debería de tener, unos ojos que reflejaban el paso de los siglos. No había día que maldijese su condición, había tenido que ver morir a sus seres preciados una y otra y otra vez sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlos.

Naruto Uzumaki seguía viéndose como un joven de 20 años a pesar de que su verdadera edad solo podía calcularse en siglos. Ahora mismo vestía con un pantalón negro y un cinturón de artes marciales de color rojo y unas botas negras dejando al aire su musculado pero atlético cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se sentó con la piernas cruzadas y las manos unidas tocándose los cuatros dedos y los pulgares en su clásica posición de meditación para obtener chakra natural solo que sin absorberlo ya que en estos momentos no lo necesitaba, solo lo hacía para relajarse.

El Uzumaki cerró los ojos y por su mente pasaron los rostros sonrientes de sus maestros, sus preciados amigos y por último el bello rostro de su esposa Hinata Hyuga y de sus hijos que por desgracia no heredaron su condición de inmortal. De sus ojos escaparon lágrimas mientras estos permanecían cerrados y por su mente los rostros de todas aquellas personas que conoció durante su largo viaje pasaban una tras otra.

Por muchos siglos vago y vio como civilizaciones increíbles como los romanos o los griegos se alzaban poderosos y orgullosos, solo para que el tiempo acabase con ellos siendo sustituidos por nuevas civilizaciones. Durante sus viajes conoció a muchas personas increíbles de las que aprendió muchísimo y a las que el también enseño muchas cosas.

Por supuesto el no solo había estado viajando, en ningún momento descuidó su entrenamiento y según iban pasando los siglos fue aprendiendo un montón de estilos distintos de artes marciales y pelea con armas. También durante este tiempo había entrenado a algunas personas que con el tiempo fueron conocidos como leyendas, aun seguía sin poder reprimir una pequeña carcajada al recordar la cara del joven Arturo cuando le enseñó su Susanoo, el chico casi sufre un paro cardíaco del susto.

Por su mente pasó el fugaz recuerdo de cuando le informaron de la muerte del chico. No podía evitar sentirse triste por la muerte de su aprendiz pero sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Gracias al Kamui viajó a Inglaterra y bajo un henge de un hombre mayor, de larga barba blanca y una gran túnica parecida al que usaba antiguamente como Hokage solo que de color azul oscuro visitó la tumba de su alumno.

"Realmente eres malo, mira que dejar a tu sensei triste Arturito, de seguro te estarás riendo de mi haya arriba verdad" Dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla y he incluso le pareció oír el grito de protesta de su alumno en el aire por llamarlo de esa forma.

El inmortal permaneció un par de minutos delante de la tumba de su alumno antes de empezar a desvanecerse en una espiral dimensional. Reapareció en una salón algo polvoriento y los recuerdos de los largos día en ese sitio educando y entrenado a Arturo inundaron su mente mientras avanzaba hasta el pedestal donde se encontraba.

Se trataba de una espada de color negro con grabados en color dorado. El mango era circular y al final tenía un pequeño adorno que parecía una cabeza reducida de dragón. La espada era la legendaria Excalibur, una de las mejores creaciones del pelirrojo y que entregó al joven Arturo hacia años.

Naruto sacó la legendaria espada y la selló en su muñeca antes de poner una sonrisa triste."No te preocupes Arturito, no permitiré que esta espada caiga en manos equivocadas" Prensó el Uzumaki antes de desvanecerse de la sala con el Kamui.

Después de la muerte de uno de sus mejores alumnos el pelirrojo siguió recorriendo el mundo, vio los más bellos actos de bondad pero a la vez las terribles matanzas. Vivió el estallido de la primera guerra mundial donde viajó de un país a otro salvando vidas y ejerciendo como médico.

Vio alzarse a malvados hombres que siempre buscaban y ambicionaban el poder. Durante la segunda guerra mundial el siguió salvando vidas y actuando como un medico errante pero también en muchas ocasiones ayudó en algunas batallas, eso si siempre ocultando sus verdaderos poderes.

Lo peor vino cuando casi al finalizar la segunda guerra mundial y para que Japón se rindiera a los Estados Unidos de América les pareció buena idea tirar dos bombas atómicas en Japón cuando este ya se había rendido. Naruto pudo sentirlo antes de que ocurriese gracias a su conexión con la naturaleza, fue como si una visión de lo que podía ocurrir pasara por su cabeza.

Cuando intentó advertir a los altos mandos del ejercito japonés le tomaron por loco y tuvo que recurrir a una de las técnicas que menos le gustaba usar, el Kotoamatsukami. Gracias a eso innumerables vidas se salvaron pero como siempre una vez que todo estuvo en calma nadie pudo hallar al pelirrojo pero siempre seria recordado como un héroe anónimo al que las gentes que lo pudieron ver llamaron "Kurimuzon-shin (Dios carmesí)"

Después de eso el Uzumaki se retiró a descansar al lugar que una vez fue Konoha pero que en la actualidad solo era una isla de la que nadie sabia nada. Había estado durmiendo unos 40 años y ahora mientras meditaba recibía los recuerdos de los clones que por todo el mundo se desvanecían pasándole la información sobre todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en el mundo mientras el dormía.

Mientras seguía en su pose de meditación recibiendo la información de sus clones empezó a sentir unos temblores en toda la isla. Usando sus capacidades de sensor que solo había mejorado con el tiempo pudo sentir varias presencias en la isla, eran más de 100 y entre ellas había unas 5 que destacaban sobre las demás.

"**Vamos no es tan malo, es más, quizás haya algún oponente digno de nuestro tiempo**" Escucho Naruto decir a Indra que estaba sentado jugando ajedrez con Ashura mientras Jubi estaba tranquilo leyendo un libro con, ¿un monóculo y una taza de te?

"…. Está bien pero espero que no sea nada extraño" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos a ponerse sus prendas de sabio.

Naruto terminó de cambiarse de ropa y ahora vestía un haori cerrado de color blanco y una faja negra en la cintura. Su collar de magatamas en su cuello iban junto al collar de su abuelo, en su espalda estaba un diseño del rinnegan y nueve magatamas en fila de tres y en su cadera se encontraba una katana que se mantenía en su lugar por la faja de color negro.

A paso lento salió de la cueva que usaba como hogar que curiosamente era la antigua base de Raiz. Al salir el sol lo deslumbro un momento antes de ver que era lo que estaba causando los terremotos en la isla. Se trataba de una brigada de asalto formada por helicópteros de ataque, aviones, infantería terrestre y buques de guerra, se notaba que eran muchos la pregunta era, ¿qué era lo que querrían?

El Uzumaki solo podía observar la batalla mientras su molestia y ira crecía como, se atrevían a invadir su casa y manchar el recuerdo de sus amigos "**Bien suficiente es hora de que un jugador no invitado ingrese**" Se dijo mentalmente antes de ponerse su viejo sombrero de bambú.

Naruto activó el sharingan en su fase inicial antes de pasar al EMS y dirigirse a la zona de batalla. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese llegar una gran serpiente se lanzo contra pero con una suma facilidad y una rapidez inaudita la partió por la mitad con su mano derecha inundada en chakra Futon.

Ante el apareció un hombre de piel pálida, ojos viperinos, cabello negro y lacio y al que recordaba a la perfección lo que le hacía preguntarse qué demonios hacia el ahí y aun más vestido como un hombre de negocios. ""Ku ku ku ku Naruto_kun estabas todo este tiempo aquí, bien me as ahorrado el trabajo de buscarte, ¡ahora podre cumplir mi deseo de la vida eterna con tu cuerpo!"

(**Tendo y Akuma vomitan a la vez" QUE ASCO JODER SI QUE ME CUESTA ESCRIBIR ESTO" Dice Tendo mientras se limpia algo de vomito de los labios.**

"**Pues imagínate a mi que** **tengo que** **revisar** **tu trabajo**" Dice Akuma antes de enjuagarse la boca con enjuague bucal para quitarse el sabor a vomito.)

El antiguo sannin de las serpientes se lanzó contra el Uzumaki con una desquiciada mientras ansiaba conseguir el cuerpo inmortal del pelirrojo junto a todas sus habilidades. El ruido de la batalla cesó cuando ambos oponentes chocaron entre si levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

En la nube de polvo los golpes volaban por todos lados, un puñetazo de Naruto fue evadido por el pelinegro gracias a su flexibilidad, una pata de Orochimaru fue bloqueada por el ante brazo del pelirrojo que con su mano libre golpeó el rostro del pálido hombre que trastabillo antes de volver a trenzarse en un combate de puro taijutsu.

Fuera de la nube de polvo todos escuchaban como el hombre que ayudo a financiar la invasión y el misterioso hombre se goleaban una y otra vez. El grupo de 5 personas más fuerte que el resto se quedo mirando atentamente la nube sentían, una energía poderosa que destacaba del hombre del sombrero pareciera como si fuera un dragón a la espera de causar una gigantesca devastación.

Dentro de la nube de polvo los golpes no se detenían en ninguno de los dos combatientes."Futon: Renkudan"

De pronto el sannin de las serpientes salió volando fuera de la nube de humo, como si hubiera sido repelido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Naruto salió de la nube a tanta velocidad que casi parecía volar.

Esto sorprendió en cantidad a uno de los integrantes del grupo que protegían la isla ya que el pelirrojo había usado viento como ella. "**¿Cómo puede usar el viento, pensé que yo era la única?**" Se pregunto mentalmente una mujer de figura voluptuosa llamada Kazehana.

De vuelta con la pelea entre el pelirrojo y el pelinegro, Naruto agarro el rostro del pálido hombre y con una gran fuerza lo arrastro por el suelo dejando un gran rastro tras ellos. Después de casi estar arrastrándolo por el suelo casi 20 metros, el Uzumaki lo elevó y le propinó un puñetazo que lo mando a volar contra una montaña.

El antiguo sannin de las serpientes quedó incrustado en la montaña paro para sorpresa de más de uno se desbarató en un montón de barro y reapareció frente al pelirrojo saliendo del suelo. De pronto en un gran estallido de humo pareció una colosal y gigantesca serpiente que se lanzó en picado contra el Uzumaki.

Naruto veía como la serpiente se lanzaba contra el con la boca abierta mientras que sus colmillos escurría una sustancia morada. Muchos creyeron que el hombre del sombrero de bambú se había rendido pues no movía ni un solo musculo a pasar de tener ya encima a la gran serpiente.

Para sorpresa e impresión de todos, la gran y morada serpiente pasó de largo, atravesando a Naruto como si de un fantasma se tratara antes de que este se lazase al ataque contra el pelinegro.

Un derechazo del pelirrojo elevó a Orochimaru antes de que una lluvia de golpes lo empezara a bombardear. Todos podían oír perfectamente como muchos de los huesos del pálido hombre crujían y se rompían bajo la inmensa fuerza del pelirrojo. La tremenda paliza terminó cuando el Uzumaki dio un golpe digno de Tsunade al pelinegro, mandándolo a volar de nuevo contra la montaña pero esta vez esta se destrozó por la fuerza del impacto.

Naruto dirigió su vista a los soldados, todos tragaron saliva de forma ruidosa, ese sujeto no era con alguien que se podría jugar. El pelirrojo entonces enfiló su mirada a a grupo de 5 personas, estas apenas lo vieron pero lograron divisar un ojo carmesí con un diseño extraño.

La mayoría de ellos sintió miedo, a esa mirada dura no era como la frialdad de su líder o la sed de sangre de su segundo más fuerte, era como una mirada de un hombre mayor mirando a unos niños lo cual sería extraño ya que por la complexión el hombre no podía superar los 25 años

Un temblor los saco de su "concurso de miradas" y el hombre del sombrero volvió a mirar a donde estaba el pálido sannin. Sus ropas habían visto días mejores, estaba respirando algo agitado pero no debido al cansancio si no porque el conjunto de golpes que recibió fueron demoledores.

Orochimaru sonrió mientras hacía tres señas de mano y las unía en un aplauso todos, menos Naruto le vieron raro ya que parecía un tonto haciendo eso hasta que un ataúd salió del suelo. Ese no era un ataúd normal, el pelirrojo lo sabia bastante bien todos miraron confundidos el ataúd que tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

"**Ese sujeto sí que es un vulgar, mira que usar a mi antiguo avatar para que luche por él, esa serpiente rastrera no tiene honor alguno**" Comento Indra mientras Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza mentalmente.

"**Esto está empezando a irse de las manos aunque me siento con muchas ganas de volver a luchar con oji-sama**" comento el pelirrojo mientras Indra tenía una gota en la nuca por la forma alegre que hablo el Uzumaki, le sorprendía, podría ser serio y todo pero de un momento a otro era un alegre y tonto denso niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Todos escucharon al ataúd crujir hasta que exploto y lo que había donde antes estaba le heló la sangre a los espectadores. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, con una cabellera negra larga hasta la cintura, unos ojos fríos que igualaban o superaban a la líder del escuadrón disciplinario. Usaba una armadura de un samurái roja, pantalones y camisa negra y un tipo de sandalias con vendas en los tobillos.

El pelinegro miro a cada uno con esos extraños ojos carmesí, los del escuadrón disciplinario pensaron que quizás el misterioso hombre del sombrero seria algún familiar de este hombre pero la pregunta en todos era, ¿COMO RAYOS HABÍA VUELTO UN MUERTO A LA VIDA?

El hombre de armadura de samurái pasó su mirada por todos los presentes provocando varios escalofríos hasta que su mirada de quedó fija en el hombre del sombro y una de sus cejas se alzó con curiosidad.

"Mocoso que haces con ese ridículo sombrero, ningún nieto mío andará con una estupidez como esa, con Hashirama haciendo de tonto ya tengo suficiente" Dijo serio el hombre de cabellera negra mientras todos menos el pelirrojo se caían de espaldas al estilo anime y el pelirrojo tenía una gota en la nuca.

"**Bueno, adiós a pasar de apercibido**" Pensó deprimido el Uzumaki que empezó a quitarse el sombrero hasta que este quedo en una mano y todos vieron su rostro.

La mandíbula de los soldados cayó hasta el suelo como un montón de ladrillos mientras el escuadrón disciplinario solo podía verlo de espaldas, ahora al menos sabían que tenía el cabello carmesí y que llegaba hasta los omóplatos. Más alejados, los que habían despertado a los primeros 5 Sekireis miraban todo con distintas emociones.

Una mujer de cabellera blanca hasta un poco más del cuello, con una bata de laboratorio, una camisa blanca con falda negra y un par de tacones miraba todo con gran atención. Su nombre Sahashi Takami y su mirada estaban fija donde el encuentro estaba por desatarse y trataba de saber el enigma que se les presentaba.

A su lado una mujer de cabello plateado con unos mechones a modo de flequillo y que le llegaba hasta los omóplatos. Usaba también una bata blanca de laboratorio, una falda negra y una chaqueta negra abrazando su busto que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, tenía un par de zapatillas deportivas y se llamaba Asama Toshimi.

El último era un hombre el cual miraba con gran atención la batalla. Este usaba todo el conjunto de su ropa de color blanco en el cual consistía en un traje de negocios, una capa blanca como su blanco y alborotado cabello que estaba erizado hacia la derecha.

El pelirrojo solo podía mirar un poco incomodo la mirada de su abuelo, este solo estaba de brazos cruzados mientras el pelirrojo le imitaba, pareciera que ambos fueran un espejo y se estuvieran imitando el uno al otro.

"Buenas Oji_sama, ha sido un largo tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez" Hablo por primera el pelirrojo, muchos esperaban que su voz fuera gruesa o más fuerte pero en vez de eso era una voz suave y seria cargada con un saludo cordial y amigable al que al parecer era su abuelo.

"Hnm, si, ha pasado un tiempo y se nota que todo a cambiado… pero aun así dime, ¿quiénes son esas mujeres de haya atrás, acaso son tus subordinadas?" Comento Madara y al pelirrojo le salió una gota en la nuca cuando sintió un instinto asesino a su espalda, no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quienes venían.

"En realidad ni siquiera las conozco, no veo la necesidad de tener subordinados" Respondió el serio Uzumaki y las mujeres sentían algo en su interior, como si golpearan su orgullo de guerreras y hacían una nota mental para tener una "agradable charla" con el pelirrojo que seguía mirando fijamente a su abuelo.

La batalla de golpes inició, los dos movían sus brazos a unas velocidades increíbles y los golpes no paraban de impactar en los cuerpos de ambos contendientes. Ambos Uchihas se propinaron un poderoso golpe en la cara que les hizo salir volando unos cuantos metros, ambos escupieron algo de sangre y sonrieron, la batalla apenas empezaba.

Yyyyyyy corten!

**Bien gente espero no haberlos mosqueado por haberlo cortado ahí, notaran que no hubo mucho dialogo pues eso se debió a que Naruto no vio la necesidad de hablar. Y orochiraro si lo sé ¿porque lo traje? Bueno un enemigo jodedor tenía que haber y al elegir a Madara como edo tensei aun mas jodido. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y para el próximo será más largo es que no quería alargarle mucho así que decidí dividir el cap creo que eso es todo bueno me retiro, nos vemos gente.**

**(Tendo se despide mientras Akuma está muerto de cansancio en una silla después de revisar el cap)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoooooo, espero no haber impacientado a nadie pero bueno, el estudio en la utu o liceo o secundaria o como se llame esa cárcel en su país da igual no cambiare de decisión algún día el lugar donde estudio será un cráter humeante jejejeje.–Tendo ríe maliciosamente mientras Akuma y Inner Tendo se alejan de él despacio.**

**-Ya le dio la vena psicópata.-Dice Akuma mientras Inner Tendo asiente con una gota en la nuca.**

**-En fin Akuma y yo trabajamos en este cap a lo más rápido que podemos esperemos que les guste gente y por favor si les gusta dejen un comentario no importa lo que quieran decir díganlo eso me ayuda a saber si van entendiendo todo y no se caen en un hueco argumental.-**

**Ni Naruto ni Sekirei me pertenecen solo me pertenecen la creaciones originales que desee incluir en la historia.**

**cap 3: caras conocidas , el poder de naruto parte 1**

Madara y Naruto salieron disparados en direcciones contraria el uno del otro, ambos lograron quedar de pie después del tremendo impacto. Ambos guerreros se miraron sin decir una palabra, el pelirrojo abrió un pergamino del cual salieron un gunbai en perfectas condiciones y una kusarigama. Naruto sin decir una sola palabra le lanzo las armas anteriormente nombras al pelinegro el cual las atrapo sin dificultad y no dijo nada mientras una escalofriante y psicópata sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. (Solo igualada por cierto Shinigami que le gusta luchar más que a nada).

El pelirrojo apoyo su mano suavemente en la tsuka de su katana y se quedo quieto, con la espalda recta sin quitar su vista de su abuelo.-"Debo decir que las has mantenido en perfectas condiciones, veo que sigues tratando las armas de los demás con respeto." Comento secamente el Uchiha mayor mientras todos esperaban la respuesta del pelirrojo el cual solo sonrió.

"Bueno que puedo decir, no sería justo que yo use mi espada y tu luches con las manos desnudas." Comento simplemente el pelirrojo mientras madara suspiraba, su nieto era demasiado amable para su bien Orochimaru miraba el combate sereno, sabía que Naruto no sería capaz de derrotar a Madara.(obviamente este tío no supo de que Naruto estuvo entrenando)

"**Por si** **acaso invoco a alguien más quiero ver como les enfrenta a la vez kukukuku**" Pensó el ex sanin de las serpientes mientras repetía los sellos de mano y otro ataúd apareció esta vez con el símbolo del clan Senju.

"**¡Oe, oe, oe, eso no es justo, ahora también lo traen a él?!**" Grito indignado Ashura en la mente de Naruto el cual no reacciono al grito de su amigo, solo se quedo en su misma posición mientras todos ahora miraban como el ataúd se abría.

Del ataúd salió un hombre, de la misma altura que el pelirrojo y el pelinegro que con una mirada confusa miraba para todos lados. Tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura con unos mechones por arriba de su diadema la cual tenía el símbolo de la hoja y al igual que Madara vestía una armadura roja de samurai.

"Oyaaa Madara y Naruto-chan están aquí GYAHAHAHAHA estos es genial, vamos a tener una pelea genial." Declaró despreocupado el revivido Shodaime Hokage mientras todos los que no lo conocían le miraban desconcertados

"**¿Quién demonios es ese payaso?**" Pensó una mujer de cabello plateado mirando a Hashirama con un poco de curiosidad ajena a los pensamientos de los demás miembros de su grupo.

"**Realmente esos tres dejan salir una presencia abrumadora, no quisiera enfrentarme con ellos.**" Pensó una chica de cabellos blancos y alborotados mientras los miraba y apretaba la tsaya de su katana con fuerza.

"**No tengo nada sobre ellos y la base de datos no me dice nada sobre esas técnicas raras que han usado y ¿por qué le habrá llamado con el sufijo chan, será que son parientes también?**" Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de una mujer de cabellera pelirroja que se ajustaba sus gafas y prestaba mucha atención a la batalla.

En cambio la líder del grupo solo miraba atentamente todo con mucha seriedad y algo de enojo. "**Se supone que soy la más fuerte de nosotros y debo proteger a mis hermanos pero estos 3 están fuera de mi alcance, ¿quiénes son ellos y de donde han salido?**" Pensó con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba como los tres se miraban sin mover un solo musculo.

El pelinegro de nombre Madara miraba con un rostro frió y sin emociones, el hombre de cabellos castaños miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada pero era el pelirrojo el cual no podía ver porque aun no les había mostrado el rostro. El pelirrojo suspiro llamando la atención de todos los que oyeron su suspiro, su mano dejo de estar apoyada en su tsuka dio paso a un agarre firme. Con un movimiento lento desenvainó la espada, era una hoja de casi 50 cm de largo con la tsuka de color purpura con rombos de oro, una guardia de oro con dos dragones entrelazados y la hoja de un blanco puro que cuando se movía cortaba el aire dejando una estela blanquecina casi plateada.

Ahora con su espada en su mano derecha y la vaina en su mano izquierda se quedo mirando o sus oponentes."Terminemos con esta estupidez de una vez por todas." Dijo sereno mientras desaparecía del lugar dejando una imagen residual y apareció ante el Uchiha que lo único que atino a hacer fue a llevar su kusarigama hacia adelante pero el pelirrojo lo contrarresto usando la parte plana de su katana haciendo que el arma del pelinegro perdiera potencia y cayera al suelo.

A continuación dando un giro contrarresto la embestida de Hashirama que venía con su propia katana y tenía una gran sonrisa feliz "Maa maa Naruto –chan no nos pongamos tan agresivos o perderás el enfoque del combate y te volverás un amargado como aquel." Comento mientras señalaba con la mirada a Madara el cual le miro con una mirada de odio.

Ambos, pelirrojo y peli castaño, se separaron de un salto y el pelinegro aprovecho esto para saltar contra su nieto mientras usaba la cadena de su arma para atraparle pero el pelirrojo haciendo alarde de sus habilidades desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y apareció tras el pelinegro quedando espalda con espalda. Madara solo atinó a intentar dividirle con su kusarigama pero Naruto volvió a desaparecer antes de reaparecer en el suelo antes de poner su katana en una posición inclinada recito el nombre de su ataque.

"Futon: Kaze no yaiba." Dijo tranquilo mientras su espada adquiría un brillo verdoso y dejaba salir un sablazo el cual fue representado por una gran media luna verdosa que salió disparada contra sus abuelos que se preparaban para contrarrestarlo pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

La media luna se disolvió en varias minis medias lunas y salieran en ataque y se dirigieron hacia ambos golpeándoles y levantando nubes de polvo. El pelirrojo aun no se había movido de donde estaba esperando algún ataque de sus abuelos cuando el polvo se disipo todos menos el pelirrojo vieron con asombro y terror que a ambos revividos les faltaba un brazo, una pierna y casi la mitad de su pecho pero estas partes se regeneraban a una gran velocidad.

Los dos hombres estuvieron en perfectas condiciones en menos de un minuto y observaron al pelirrojo el cual no se movía de su lugar. Ambos hicieron sellos de manos, Madara término primero y lanzó su técnica."¡Katon: Gouka meshittsu!" Grito el pelinegro mientras expulsaba por la boca una gran cantidad de fuego hacia el pelirrojo el cual salto esquivándole pero se olvido de Hashirama

"¡Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu!" Grito el ex primer hokage mientras el poderoso dragón de madera rugía mientras se lanzaba contra el pelirrojo atrapándole en sus fauces y se lanzaba contra el suelo impactando fuertemente y creaba un cráter de tamaño considerable

"Hmph, creo que debió aprender a no confiarse." Hablo Madara mientras apuñalaba su gunbai en la tierra y se quedaba viendo donde impacto el pelirrojo mientras Hashirama solo le miraba.

"Oh vamos, como si tú fueras mejor, siempre le das la oportunidad a tus enemigos de sacar alguna técnica que pueda "hacer el combate más entretenido" y luego te patean el trasero GYAHAHAHAHA" Se rió alegre el Senju haciendo gruñir al Uchiha que miró hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En donde estaba Naruto el lugar empezó a temblar y de la nada una gran energía salió hasta el cielo nublando el lugar. A paso tranquilo y decidido salió pelirrojo, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado y sus ropas no mostraban ni un poco de suciedad o desgarres. Miró a sus dos abuelos con ojos tranquilos, al fin los otros pudieron ver su rostro, tenía un rostro de facciones un tanto suaves con una mandíbula angulosa ojos ligeramente estrechos y 3 marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla, sus ojos carmesí con un patrón extraño giraban lentamente mientras tenía su mirada fija en su contrincantes.

"Debo decir que me sorprendiste con ese dragón de madera." Dijo él mientras hashirama sonreía orgulloso de que su nieto reconociera que él era fuerte."Pero aun así sigo pensando que fue estúpido de tu parte, tendrías que haberlo dejado para más adelante, ahora ya no podrás sorprenderme." Comento secamente haciendo que Hashirama quede en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el suelo con un aura depresiva mientras Madara solo negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Bien basta de cháchara es hora de seguir." Comento el pelinegro y se lanzo hacia delante para atacar pero Naruto le anticipo esta vez mucho más rápido.

Con un barrido rápido a sus pies haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caía le propinó una patada demoledora en las costillas que lo mando a volar varios metros solo para luego dar un giro de 180° e impactar un Odama Rasengan en el pecho de Hashirama haciendo que este saliera a volar pero en sentido contrario que Madara.

"**Pero que rayos, de la nada él se volvió más fuerte y rápido, ¿qué está pasando?**" pensaron ambos shinobis mientras Hashirama se ponía de pie, curiosamente su impacto fue cerca de los otros que estaban tratando de defender la isla. El Senju les miro con curiosidad por un momento antes de volver a luchar contra su nieto pero en cambio Madara impacto donde estaba el ejercito, lastima para ellos que él no era tan indulgente como su nieto. Apenas impacto se levanto colérico, invoco a su susanoo y la onda expansiva de poder fue tal que mando a volar a los soldados y los tanques que estaban cerca los que no estaban cerca reaccionaron y empezaron a disparar.

"Hmph, basuras, ¿creen que sus insignificantes artefactos me harán algo? Desaparezcan, Shinra tensei " Dijo el pelinegro mientras sus ojos se volvían anillados y el gran y devastador ataque mato y vaporizo a todos los que tenía en un radio de más de 20 km.

Lo único que quedaba eran los cadáveres amontonados y pilas de chatarras de los helicópteros y tanques. Naruto miro eso indiferente, no podría estar saltando en la defensa de alguien que se había buscado a sí mismo una muerte segura, Hashirama en cambio era muy diferente.

"¡Madara! Eso no era necesario ellos, no nos han hecho nada." Grito el Senju molesto por las acciones de su amigo mientras el anterior nombrado solo hacia la clásica pose Uchiha.

"Hmph, no me interesa lo me digas, estaban en mi camino y ahora lo que me interesa es aplastarlos a ambos" Dijo él mientras su susanoo crecía de tamaño y empezaba a ganar forma mientras el Senju tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

El ser etéreo de color azul quedo formado con sus ojos de color carmesí miraba hacia donde estaban Naruto y Hashirama. "Bien, dos pueden jugar ese juego." Hablo de pronto Naruto haciendo que todos le miren con atención, una gran aura carmesí le rodeo y empezó a formar a un ser que ya por solo su torso, brazos y cabeza daba temor.

Un ser con colmillos, ojos estrechos y un rostro como si fuera un oni, después empezó a crecer de tamaño y se estabilizo quedando como un gran ser diferente al de Madara. Era mucho más grande y terrorífico con dos espadas en 2 de sus 4 manos y el pelirrojo de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando indiferente a las miradas de todos. Hashirama tenía la mandíbula en el piso pero luego se recupero y con una gran sonrisa entro en el modo sabio e invocaba al Shin susenju.

El choque de los shinobis más fuertes se daría dentro de poco y ahora mismo era inevitable, nadie podría detener ese choque de poderes. El pelirrojo se encontraba mirando a su derecha e izquierda mientras observaba quien aria el primer ataque, estaba claro que él no se quedaría atrás, apenas alguien decidiera moverse los interceptaría. Madara le ordeno mentalmente a su susanoo saltar y atacar, el ser etéreo desenvaino la espada y con una velocidad que no tendría un ser de ese tamaño ataco intentando destrozar al susanoo del pelirrojo mientras este solo le detuvo con una de sus dos espadas etéreas y él se quedo viendo a hashirama que ataco con unos bastones de madera.

Naruto le detuvo con la otra espada, los tres apretaban los dientes para ejercer presión y superarse unos a otros. Madara con las otras 2 manos libres creo el yasaka magatama y los lanzo a Naruto y Hashirama el cual uno hizo intangible a su ser mientras el otro solo atino a desviar los magatamas pero no fue lo suficiente ya que resulto ser impactado por uno de ellos. La explosión fue tal que arrastro al ser de madera a una distancia un tanto alejada dejando solo a los dos susanoo uno frente al otro para seguir batallando.

"Bien, acabemos con esto." Dijeron a la vez abuelo y nieto mientras saltaban con sus susanoos siguiéndoles el paso.

Ambos seres cruzaron espadas haciendo que una gran onda de choque fuera formada al impactar entre ellos, todos los que observaban tuvieron que mantenerse sujetados a algo ya que la fuerza detrás de esos golpes parecía que en cualquier momento los terminaría mandando a volar por los aires como si de un huracán se tratase. Mientras tanto Hashirama ya estaba preparado y lanzó muchos dragones de madera hacia los dos susanoos.

El pelirrojo y pelinegro lo vieron y saltaron de sus respectivos colosos mientras estos seguían luchando. No perdieron tiempo y siguieron luchando, las habilidades de combate de ambos colisionaban y Hashirama no podía quedarse fuera de la emoción a sí que con un gran salto llego donde estaban los otros dos luchando y se unió a ellos. Los choques de las katanas y la kusarigama junto al gunbai se estaba poniendo realmente intensos para los que estaban luchando, claro está que los que estaban observando solo podían ver borrones y las chispas cuando impactaban los metales.

"… estos sujetos no son normales que no quepa la menor duda" Dijo Matsu de pronto haciendo que sus compañeros asintieran de acuerdo con ella mientras analizaba los movimientos de los tres.

El pelirrojo detenía un corte ascendente del peli castaño mientras detenía el gunbai de Madara con la vaina de su espada para luego dejar de forcejear y más rápido de lo que pudieron reaccionar les impacto con la vaina y la parte plana de su katana en sus estómagos quitándoles el aire y haciendo que choquen contra el suelo mientras el pelirrojo quedaba de pie.

"**Auch, esa katana no es normal, si estuviera vivo ya me habría roto varias costillas por el impacto, esto si que se pone emocionante**." Pensó Hashirama aun en su modo sabio.

"**Maldita sea porque no puedo acertarle un golpe, no quiero quedar como un debilucho frente a mi nieto, ¡ME NIEGO A QUEDAR COMO UN IDIOTA FRENTE A ELLOS!**" Gritó Madara en su mente mientras sus ojos de nuevo cambiaban a unos ojos anillados con un color lavanda.

El susanoo se apareció nuevamente ya que el que invoco antes ya se había esfumado, eso o el de su nieto le habría derrotado. Hablando el de su nieto apareció de nuevo desprendiendo esa aura escalofriante con esos ojos rojos.

"No importa cuántas veces invoques al susanoo, el mío es muy superior al tuyo tanto en manifestación como en destreza." Comento sereno el pelirrojo mientras Madara apretaba los dientes y Hashirama solo se limitaba a observar como su viejo amigo invocaba a su susanoo perfecto nuevamente y su nieto suspiraba.

Naruto disipó a su susanoo y se quedo de pie esperando el ataque de su abuelo el cual estaba muy enojado por la falta de espíritu de lucha de su nieto. Intento aplastarle con la espada del ser pero lo que nadie esperaba que pasase es que la detuviese con su propia espada. La tierra se cuarteo y una gran brisa de aire que movió el haori y el cabello del pelirrojo el cual se mantenía estoico.

"Lo ves, te lo dije, pero si no aprendes con palabras quizás lo hagas con acciones." Dijo el pelirrojo moviendo su espada a la derecha, guió la gran espada del ser azul y aprovechando el descuido empezó a correr a una velocidad endemoniada.

Naruto apareció tras Madara con la espada lista para envainar, el sonoro clic resonó en el campo de batalla mientras se mostraba como Madara era despedazado pero este fue sustituido por un tronco que término siendo polvo cuando fue destrozado por el pelirrojo. Madara apareció rápidamente usando con maestría la kusarigama encadeno al pelirrojo y con el gunbai desato una gran corriente de viento y usando una gran bola de fuego fue tras de esta haciendo que el ataque sea más poderoso.

Las llamas engulleron al último Uzumaki, la mayoría de los que estaban observando la pelea pensó que el pelirrojo estaba con las de perder pero esos pensamientos fueron derribados cuando vieron al pelirrojo de pie aun con las cadenas apresándole pero sin una sola herida.

"¿Como pudo salvarse de ese ataque?" Se pregunto Takami en voz alta mientras sus otros dos colegas no sabían la respuesta.

"¿Como rayos hizo eso?" Se pregunto Hashirama mientras miraba todo sin saber que técnica uso y Madara gruñía.

"Tomate esto en serio mocoso, vamos lucha como un verdadero Uchiha, nos estas dando demasiados consejos y nos das tiempo para atacarte." Hablo enojado Madara mientras miraba con sus ojos anillados al pelirrojo que le devolvía una mirada serena pero a la vez seria.

"Bien, ¿quieres que pele enserio? Pues prepárense por que ahora los voy a aplastar" Dijo el Uzumaki mientras dejaba salir más poder y la presión en la zona era irreal, todos sintieron como si lo aplastaran contra el suelo y les costaba respirar los únicos que aun podían mantenerse eran Miya, Hashirama y Madara, los demás les costaba siquiera mantenerse de rodillas.

"**¡Que poder!**" Grito Hashirama en su mente mientras más alejado de la batalla cierto hombre pálido sonreía maliciosamente.

"**Kukuku eso es, muéstrame más de esos maravillosos poderes**." Pensó malicioso el hombre de ojos viperinos mientras los ojos del pelirrojo cambiaron a unos anillados y miraba a sus abuelos.

De la nada apareció frente a Madara y le dio un sablazo arrancándole el brazo derecho, rápidamente giró su espada y le corto el otro. Madara estaba en shock mientras empezaba a regenerarse pero aun así parecía como si se moviese a cámara lenta. La vista de pelirrojo de ojos anillados se posó en Hashirama el cual se colocó en posición de defensiva.

El pelirrojo apareció frente a Hashirama y este reacciono dándole un corte descendente pero el Uzumaki desapareció y reapareció a un lado del antiguo líder Senju. Naruto le propino una patada demoledora, esa muestra de poder era abrumadora. El uzumaki se quedo de pie observando a sus abuelos

"Vamos, ¿qué pasa, no querían que me pusiera serio?" Comento él mientras esperaba que alguno de ellos se levantara, parecía que la batalla aun no terminaría.

-Yyyyyy corten-

**-Siento cortarlo ahí pero bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo y lamentablemente soy yo. Sé está poniendo bueno el combate espero que les haya gustado como dije si tienen alguna duda o quieren preguntar algo déjenlo en el review depende de lo que sea se los contestare pero no sean tramposos y nos pregunten algo que va a pasar más adelante en la historia bueno hasta que nos volvamos a ver.-Se despide Tendo mientras Inner Tendo abanica a un cansado Akuma que acaba de terminar de editar el cap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Yooooo, eh vuelto para traerles un cap de este fic espero no haber demorado mucho, el estudio y la falta de sueño son los culpables.-**

**-Bueno al menos ya estamos aquí verdad-comenta Akuma entrando por la ventana del cuarto de tendo.**

**-Claro pero en fin muchos se preguntan porque estoy alargando la batalla de Naruto contra Madara y Hashirama pues eso es debido a lo que tengo planeado para lo que pase en fin a responder los review del cap anterior.-**

**Caballero oscuro117: gracias por el review y como dije las preguntas serán respondidas y sobre orochimaru el hace experimentos para permanecer semi inmortal digo semi por que necesita robar un cuerpo solo que ahora logro cambiar la duración en vez de 3 años ahora los usa hasta 10, la pelea se alargo debido a que esos dos no son tan fáciles de matar eso y que si Naruto los aplasta de primera no sería divertido en fin espero que disfrutes el cap.**

**Fuuinjutsu master0897: tranquilo aquí está la conti.**

**Pocho102: jeje lamento haberlo cortado ahí pero bueno míralo por el lado bueno aquí esta su conti**

**Lobetano: gracias por el review y sobre el avatar de chakra que invoco ashura tengo algo preparado para eso digamos que será un ser que pondría a los titanes griegos en vergüenza n_n**

**Silber D. wolf: gracias, aquí está la conti**

**Fheralucard: gracias por el review y bueno hago lo mejor para entretener al público XD, aquí está la conti**

**Guest1: como dije el ser de chakra aparecerá, si quieres saber mas lee el cap**

**Guest2: gracias aquí esta la conti**

**-Ok creo que esos son todos bien pasamos a la renuncia de derechos ven aquí madara! -de la nada aparece el ex patriarca uchiha en toda su gloria con una cara de pocos amigos-**

**-¿Que se supone que hago aquí?- pregunta cabreado.**

**-Fácil diras la renuncia de derechos dilas o destrozo tu alma insecto –dice tendo mientras deja salir su instinto asesino asustando al pelinegro y a ryu.**

**-Yo que tu le hacía caso, cuando entra en modo psicópata puede hacer parecer al Juubi como un tierno cachorro.-**

**-E-esta bien, hmph, Naruto tendo rikudo no posee Naruto ni Naruto shippuden asi como sekirei u otro manga, anime o juego que sean nombrados en este fic ,este fic solo fue creado por diversión nada mas.-**

**cap 4: caras conocidas,el poder de naruto parte 2**

Madara soltó un gruñido de dolor mientras sentía como sus brazos se reparaban, el dolor que sentía era irreal y lo que más le sorprendía era que Naruto lo había dañado enormemente, incluso si él estaba como un edo tensei. Por otro lado Hashirama se sobaba la zona magullada que era su estomago, hizo una mueca de dolor y observo a su nieto que los esperaba a ambos con un rostro serio y calmado.

"Esto es estúpido, realmente este mocoso me está haciendo enfadar". Hablo Madara mientras se levantaba, todos los espectadores posaron su mirada sobre el pelinegro pero este no les prestó atención, solo observaba a su nieto que le miraba con una mirada apática a través de esos ojos color lavanda con anillos. Madara sonrío como un maníaco mientras se paraba con las piernas semi flexionadas. "¿Piensas que ya me has derrotado? Aun me queda más poder".

El pelinegro empezó a concentrar una gran aura de poder, era un poder que Naruto y Hashirama conocían muy bien. La apariencia de Madara cambio, sus ojos se volvieron el rinnegan, en su frente se abrió un tercer ojo, su cabello se torno blanco y varios mechones caían en su frente. Sus ropas tomaron una similitud con las de Naruto, el hombre que fue conocido como el falso sabio de los seis caminos empezó a reír como un loco pero su voz era diferente, como si fueran dos voces.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se mantuvo alerta, de la nada apareció Madara tras Naruto con una espada extraña e intento dividirlo en dos solo para salir empujado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. Sin embargo la fuerza solo le envió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, ambos, pelirrojos y ahora peliblancos, se miraron con esos ojos idénticos, unos llenos de locura y sed de sangre mientras los otros estaban calmados y serenos

"Parece que aun puedes transformarte en el modo seis caminos pero ahora que no tienes la energía de la naturaleza que te ayude a regularizar la energía negativa esta te está consumiendo". Comento Naruto mientras observo al pelinegro el cual aun sonreía, el abrió los ojos cuando 4 sombras de sus costados, adelante y atrás se acercaban rápidamente "**¿Así que ya está usando el limbo? Si que debe de estar desesperado o tal vez este planeando algo mas, quien sabe**".

Fueron los pensamientos de Naruto mientras esquivaba a los clones invocados por el limbo. El pelirrojo observaba como Madara se sostenía la cabeza mientras gritaba y liberaba más poder, el cielo se oscureció, los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, el mar estaba intranquilo y el viento soplaba con una fuerza descomunal. Naruto observaba como su abuelo aun seguía liberando poder mientras que Hashirama ya se había acercado a la batalla y las sekireis observaban todo.

"¿Miya-sama que cree que debamos hacer?" pregunto la sekirei N°05 Miku mientras observaba a su líder la cual seguía mirando la batalla.

"Por ahora debemos mantenernos al margen ya que no creo que seamos rivales para ellos". Explico analíticamente Miya mientras observaba como Naruto esquivaba a los clones invisibles del pelinegro y los partía en dos, en cambio Karasuba solo pudo chasquear la lengua con enojo.

"Así que nos quedaremos como cobardes aquí mientras la diversión esta haya abajo". Dijo enojada la peliblanca mientras observaban el choque de espadas de los 2 poderoso shinobis.

"Si, a menos que quieran morir ustedes cinco deberían permanecer al margen". Comento una voz seria tras ellos.

Rápidamente las sekireis se dieron la vuelta, todos en posición de batalla solo para observar a Naruto en la posición del flor de loto flotando sobre ellos y observándolos sin miedo, sin odio, sin arrogancia ni siquiera les miro con algo de lujuria por sus cuerpos solo se quedo ahí con una mirada seria y serena

"A que te refieres invasor". Declaro fríamente Miya mientras dejaba salir instinto asesino contra el pelirrojo el cual no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, es mas seguía manteniendo firme su mirada.

"Ya me has oído niña, esta batalla no le concierne a simples niños, esta batalla es entre nosotros, ustedes no tienen nada que ver y no soy un invasor he vivido aquí por los últimos 3000 años". Comento secamente el pelirrojo mientas la reciente información le cayó como un montón de ladrillos sobre ellas.

**"¡3000 años!**" Gritaron todas en sus mentes las sekireis completamente incrédulas

"A-ano, eso no es posible, digo, no deberías de poder vivir tanto". Dijo Matsu después de su ligero tartamudeo mientras se ajustaba las gafas y prestaba atención ya que si era cierto significa que el hombre frente a ellos sería como una enciclopedia portátil.

"Ese sería el caso si no estuviera maldecido con la inmortalidad". Dijo él con amargura clara en su voz mientras todas estaban confundidas.

"Vaya no sabía que habría un ser humano que no quisiera ser inmortal, digo, por lo que pude hallar en la información de este planeta varios han intentando ser jóvenes por siempre o inmortales, no me malinterpretes Naruto-san es solo que nunca creí conocer a uno que tuviera su forma de pensar". Comento la pelirroja mientras el ojiazul le observaba con cansancio.

"Pues pensaste mal, la inmortalidad es una maldición, no puedes tener lazos con nadie porque envejecen y mueren mientras que tú te quedas como si no hubiera pasado un mísero día, perdí a mi amada esposa, a mis hijos, a mis preciados amigos y a mis alumnos, si llego a encontrar a la deidad que le encanta joder con mi vida le pateare el trasero". Comento el mientras las mujeres frente a el solo podían tener una gran gota en la nuca por lo último que dijo.

"En fin, por si se lo preguntan, no, yo no soy el verdadero, el verdadero es el que está haya abajo "Las sekireis volvieron sus miradas al combate donde vieron a Naruto seguir luchando contra Madara y Hashirama

"¿Entonces como es que estas aquí?" Volvió a preguntar la confundida Matsu mientras lo observaba y el solo tuvo una leve sonrisa.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu". Dijo simplemente mientras ellas parpadeaban confundidas

"¿Técnica clones de sombra?" Repitió la aun confundida Matsu para si misma mientras las demás se preguntaban que rayos seria eso.

"Permitan me ilustrarles". Comento Naruto teniendo la atención del grupo de féminas al completo.

"El kage bunshin no jutsu fue creada por mi tatara tío abuelo, es una técnica prohibida de rango A ya que divide la energía del usuario en las copias que cree y si el usuario no tiene suficiente chakra morirá". Dijo el como siempre serio mientras ellas solo se preguntaban que alcances tendría esa técnica si era tan peligrosa.

"Entonces, ¿para que serviría esa técnica si es muy peligrosa como tu dices?" Pregunto esta vez Kazehana mientras observaba al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

"La técnica tiene varios usos, desde ataques combinados a la infiltración y recolección de información e incluso el asesinato". Comento el mientras Matsu tuvo un brillo en sus ojos lo cual puso un poco nervioso al pelirrojo.

"Gufufufufu entonces servirá para el "entretenimiento" también". Pregunto ella con una mueca pervertida y con las manos haciendo como si apretara algo, el pelirrojo tuvo una gota en la nuca y las compañeras de la pelirroja pervertida se separaron dos pasos de ella, no querían que en un "descuido " ella les manoseara.

"Ehhhh ¿a qué te refieres con entretenimiento?" Preguntó el confundido Naruto sin darse cuenta que ella se refería a otras cosas.

En el paisaje mental del Uzumaki, Ashura, Indra y Jubi hicieron simultáneamente un facepalm, mientras tanto con el Naruto real y madara.

"Vaya esto se pone interesante, ¿aun puedas usar esa transformación? Si que debes de estar lleno de sorpresas eh oji-sama". Comentó el pelirrojo mientras esquivaba los sablazos de Madara el cual solo gruñía con su voz distorsionada.

"Porque no te quedas quieto para que pueda atraparte". Gruño el con una voz distinta…. Naruto se estaba volviendo loco o la voz que salió de Madara parecía femenina.

"**¿Pero qué coño? No sabía que tu anterior avatar era un rarito**". Comento Ashura mientras Indra tenía varias venas palpitando en la frente.

**"¡A CALLAR! Esa no es mi avatar, de seguro debe ser la parte mas oscura de shinju, lo raro es que si este tipo de aquí...**". Indra señala al shinju dentro de Naruto que seguía tomando el te y leyendo. "**es un hombre, no entiendo porque la contra parte en Madara es una mujer**"

"**Por si no lo notaron par de cabezas huecas, soy yo el que se enfrentara contra el, o ella, o como sea, así que cállense necesito estar calmado para hacerle frente a lo que sea que tengo que enfrentar**". Hablo Naruto en su mente mientras los hermanos Otsutsuki resoplaron y se cruzaron de brazos haciendo pucheros molestos

"Parece que yo también tendré que transformarme". Hablo de pronto el pelirrojo mientras las sekirei que le hacían preguntas al clon se detuvieron y ellas junto al clon vieron al pelirrojo tener una transformación nada extravagante.

Sus ropas cambiaron de color, ahora eran doradas con negro, su cabello se torno dorado y creció hasta la mitad de su espalda y una marca en su frente como un rinnegan podía ser visto. Su apariencia no cambio mucho pero su poder era otra cosa lo que hacía que las las sekirei sintiesen como si alguien las agarrase y no las dejase respirar, era como si las oprimiera y les quitara las fuerzas ya que cayeron de rodillas y empezaron a respirar con dificultad. El clon vio esto y suspirando usó un poco de chakra natural y las cubrió con él para que se sientan más seguras. Funcionó, eso estaba claro ya que su respiración se regularizo y ellas pudieron ponerse de pie.

"Aun no he terminado oji-sama". Hablo el ahora rubio mientras un aura eléctrica empezaba a rodearle y los truenos caían con más ferocidad.

El poder que dejaba salir Naruto era por completo irreal, su cabello se torno blanco y su haori salió volando quedando ahora con su camisa de artes marciales haciendo resalte de su cuerpo bien trabajado, algo que fácilmente pondría a cualquier mujer a mirarlo sin vergüenza.

"Bueno, debo admitir que si bien me gusta mi haori es un poco molesto para luchar". Comento el ahora peliblanco mientras veía como su haori desaparecía en una bocanada de humo y Madara le miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras Hashirama solo podía ver todo esto desde una distancia segura ya que el aun que era muy fuerte no podría luchar contra esos dos si estaban usando esas transformaciones.

"Maldita sea, esos dos sí que son seres de otro mundo, de la nada su poder volvió a aumentar" Exclamo sorprendida Matsu mientras analizaba como ellos estaban incluso alterando el clima de tal forma que incluso el paisaje era afectado.

Alrededor de Madara la vida empezó a perder color mientras que con Naruto era lo contrario, todo florecía y renacía de nuevo. El peliblanco de 3 ojos sonrió mientras hacia una seña de manos y un ser etéreo de color azul aparecía haciendo también señas de mano.

"Veamos cómo te lo arreglas con esto Naruto-sama" Grito Madara de nuevo con esa extraña voz femenina que le erizo los pelos al peliblanco sabio.

"**Ni una puta palabra**" Gruño cabreado cuando escucho las risas en su mente.

De la nada, en el cielo, a través de la tormenta, se notaron dos objetos gigantes que se aproximaban y no se notaban que eran objetos inofensivos. La suposición de Naruto se confirmo cuando vio como dos chibaku tensei se dirigían directos hacia el con la intención de exterminar la isla.

"¿¡Que rayos es eso!?". Exclamo Takami fuera de sus casillas mientras Toshimi se preguntaba lo mismo, Minaka en cambio rió abiertamente mientras abría los brazos.

"¡Ohhhhh debe ser la demostración del poder de los dioses, ellos deben de estar recomendándonos por preparar la próxima era de los dioses mandando a dos de los suyos!" Gritó alegremente mientras las dos mujeres peliblancas le miraron incrédulas.

"¡Responde, ¿que rayos es eso?!"Gritó Miya realmente enojada mientras apuntaba con su espada al clon de Naruto el cual miraba hacia el cielo sin prestarle atención a la espada que estaba cerca de su cuello.

"Esa técnica se le conoce como chibaku tensei". Declaro secamente el clon mientras miraban como las dos masas colosales de rocas entraban en la atmósfera de la tierra y se incendiaban.

"Entonces permitan me decir que estamos oficialmente jodidos, yo no creo que nada pueda salvarnos de eso". Comento Karasuba con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que miraba con atención las rocas gigantes mientras el clon de Naruto sonreía ligeramente.

"Mmm, yo no estaría tan seguro, tengo varias trucos bajo la manga que pueden fácilmente destruir al chibaku tensei". Dijo el clon mientras miraba a su yo original tomaba una posición flexionada con su mano izquierda cerrada y a la altura de la cadera y la otra levantada con la palma señalando al cielo. La energía que dejo salir fue tan grande de un color azul plateado empezó a formarse un gran disco giratorio de casi 4 metros.

"¡Kienzan!" Gritó Naruto mientras arrojaba el disco que dirigió su trayectoria a los chibaku tensei apartándolos limpiamente y luego estallando en mil pedazos.

La explosión repentina creó una gran onda expansiva que casi manda a volar a los espectadores si no fuera porque el clon levanto una barrera. El poder que demostró en ese solo ataque asusto a todos los presentes que aun quedaban con vida en la isla.

"¿Qué clase de fenómeno es él?" Se pregunto una asustada Takami mientras Minaka seguía riendo locamente solo para que una roca que salió volando por el poder del peliblanco lo golpeo en el rostro y quedo fuera de combate con una de sus piernas moviéndose cada dos por tres y sangre saliendo de su labio roto.

"Ahhhhh Naruto-sama su demostración de poder es descomunal". Dijo alegremente "Madara" con una voz extrañamente lujuriosa mientras Naruto que le escucho tenía una gran gota en la nuca.

"Creo que es hora que deje de usar este cuerpo ya que reuní suficiente poder". Dijo de pronto mientras una figura humanoide se separaba de Madara que cayendo de rodillas y respirando de forma agitada.

La sombra empezó a tomar forma hasta que quedo como una figura femenina revelando a una mujer en un kimono que parecía de la realeza. El kimono era violeta con, adornos de oro, su cabello violeta oscuro y sus ojos de color dorado miraban fijamente a Naruto. La mujer tenia un figura de infarto, caderas anchas y cintura breve con pechos copa DD y un buen trasero. La mujer miraba con mucho amor y lujuria al peliblanco el cual le miraba con desconfianza.

"Ara Naruto-sama porque me mira de esa forma, no me diga que mi figura lo dejo sin habla fufufufufu". Dijo ella con una voz angelical a Naruto solo arqueo una ceja.

"En realidad no, solo me estoy preguntando porque el jubi es una mujer o al menos su otra parte ya que shinju está dentro de mi" Comento el mientras observaba seriamente a la mujer frente a el que solo sonreía.

"Al menos quisiera saber tu nombre ya que de seguro no te llamas shinju ¿o si?". Pregunto Naruto mientras la mujer de cabellera purpura sonreía alegremente.

"Yo soy jubi no okami pero puede llamarme Saeko, Naruto-sama y mi objetivo es gobernar a los patéticos seres inferiores pero como todo monarca necesito a alguien a mi lado por eso Naruto-sama te pido que te unas a mi, se mi rey y ayúdame a subyugar a los patéticos humanos. Podrías tener todo de vuelta si te unes a mi, a todos tus amigos, tus preciados alumnos que quistes como tus familia e incluso a tu esposa e hijos". Termino de decir la peli purpura haciendo que los ojos de Naruto fueran ensombrecidos por sus cabellos.

"Tu… te atreves a chantajearme con decir que traerás a mis seres queridos de vuelta, ¿enserio crees que los obligaría a salir de su descanso por un simple capricho de una niña tonta como tu?" Hablo furioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo haciendo que la chica diese dos pasos hacia atrás por el gran instinto asesino que estaba liberando.

"Felicidades, me as echo enfurecer, algo que nadie a conseguido en mucho tiempo". Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos volvían a cambiar, aun seguían siendo lavanda con un patrón de onda pero ahora tenia nueve tomoes en ellos

"Prepárate para la pelea de tu vida" Comento listo para la cruenta batalla el peliblanco.

**-yyyy corten-**

**-Bueno termino el cap de hoy, lo siento si lo corte ahí o si lo alargo mucho pero bueno esto es mucho antes de la serie canon, en fin espero que les haya gustado que piensas tu Akuma.**

**-Que la pelea cada vez se pone más interesante y feroz jeje-**

**-En fin, espero que esto sea merecedor de un review de su parte gente, nos vemos en el próximo cap matta ne!- Se despiden Akuma no Ryu y Naruto tendo rikudo**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Yooooo, eh vuelto para traerles un nuevo cap de este fic, como verán esta vez no nos demoramos tanto debido a que como nos matamos estudiando para las pruebas semestrales en mi caso y exámenes para Akuma tenemos este tiempo para traerles la conti. Bien Akuma como se siente estar libre de esta tortura.–tendo mira a Akuma que está rodeado de una aura de tranquilidad con varias florecillas y se encuentra jugando videojuegos con inner tendo y Madara, este ultimo perdiendo miserablemente.-**

**-En pocas palabras, es como quitarse un un gigantesco saco de piedras de encima. –Dice Akuma mientras le hace un head-shot a Madara el cual grita enojado y tendo solo tiene una gota en la nuca.**

**-Bueno ya lo oyeron, como ven el fic va muy lento debido a que quiero dejar en claro el papel de Naruto ya que si lo lanzo de entrada al mundo de sekirei sin prepararlo y sin que las sekireis que estarán con el lo conozcan seria un tanto tonto en mi opinión, en fin, aquí el cap pero primero a contestar reviews.-**

**-Core nakisawa: Como he dicho los caps fueron cortos debido a que no teníamos mucho tiempo para trabajar en ellos ya que debíamos estudiar pero no te preocupes que empezaran a escribirlos mas largos jejeje.**

**Fuuinjutsu master 0897: Yare yare, no soy tan malo, digo, podría no haber mostrado quien era Saeko jejeje.**

**Caballerooscuro117: Esa era la idea, lo que es mas troll es que Minaka si bien ara el plan como en el canon, Naruto lo tendrá vigilado si se pasa de la raya pues Naruto le hará una agradable visita.**

**Pocho112: Jejeje gracias por el review y si tienes razón, eso fue una batalla pero también Naruto ya interactuó con las Sekireis, si bien no fue de una manera algo amigable es de esperar que uno de los más poderosos seres se te acerque sigilosamente y les sugiera no entrar a luchar pero en fin, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.**

**Guest: Jajajajaja soy troll, pero no un hdp trayendo a kaguya, hubiera hecho la revuelta del milenio XD.**

**Naruto98: jeje gracias, a Akuma y a mí nos alaga tu comentario aunque no seamos grandes escritores tratamos de llegar a mas y crear buenas historias, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.**

**Uzu no kami: Yooooo men gracias por el review, espero que disfrutes este cap también.**

**-Bueno eso fue todo, oeee Madara deja de jugar y ven a decir la renuncia de derechos y luego puedes continuar.-**

**-Tch está bien está bien, está bien, *sigh* un jefe molesto me tenía que tocar, en fin, ni a Tendo ni Akuma les pertenecen estos animes o manga, tampoco cualquier otro anime/manga/videojuego que incluyan, ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, este fic fue creado porque Tendo quería ver que tal quedaba, asi que disfruten.-**

**Cap 5: el guerrero mas fuerte ¿es derrotado?**

Si se lo preguntaban a alguien que conocía a Naruto, ninguno diría que él se enoja demasiado, a no ser que te metas con su familia, amigos o ramen, sino, estaría en agradables términos, pero esta chica había cruzado esos límites y ahora mismo probaría de antemano lo que es un inmortal con poderes de un dios enojado, que eran la mayoría igualados por ella, sin embargo ahora mismo ella se sentía empequeñecida frente al peliblanco.

Naruto la miraba con un rostro de piedra, ese rostro solo lo han visto unas pocas personas, y ninguna de ellas sobrevivió para ver la luz de otro día. Muchos de los que realmente hicieron enfadar al pelirrojo murieron, pero experimentaron una batalla que los hizo realmente sentir lo que es miedo al estar frente a un ser que no puede ser igualado, o eso se creía hasta que apareció Saeko. La mujer de cabellera purpura si bien estaba asustada sonreía como si tuviera un plan de contingencia, y como si estuviera a punto de emplearlo.

(Play "soundtrack fate zero ost 06 the battle is to the strong")

"Ara ara Naruto–sama, ¡no hay necesidad de que se enfade tanto!" Grito ella al final ya que tuvo que esquivar una gran bola de fuego que fue enviada directamente de la palma de la mano del peliblanco, la cual ahora echaba un poco de vapor debido al aumento rápido de la temperatura en esa zona del cuerpo.

"Calla, no necesito recibir consejos de ti mujer" Dijo frió y tajante el peliblanco mientras la mujer hacía un puchero pero luego sonrió feliz.

"Ara ara, no debe enojarse tanto Naruto-sama, debería relajarse y yo tengo lo necesario !tadaaaaa¡" Chirrió ella alegremente mientras balanceaba una espada que era muy conocida para Naruto ya que el fue el que ayudo a crearla.

The break minds, o kokoro no kunsai, no era una espada a tomar a la ligera era, igual que excalibur una espada "sagrada", bendecida por el poder de un dios, en este caso Naruto. Era una espada de 70 cm, de un estilo victoriano con el mango rojo y una tela enlazada al final de esta de color azul la espada estaba un grabado con las palabras "el olvido es renacer de las cenizas" en letras kanji de color doradas y desprendía una aura potente y hacia resonancia debido al estar cerca de su creador.

Los observadores no podían hablar debido al shock, esa espada en palabras simples hacia olvidar a la victima recuerdos dolorosos y todo lo que esté relacionado con ello, si esta espada llegase a apuñalar al corazón de una persona todos sus recuerdos que de alguna manera lo "lastiman" serán olvidados y esta persona volverá a renacer en las cenizas de esos recuerdos, pero lo que asustaba a Naruto es que una sola apuñalada seria su fin

"**Esto es muy peligroso, como contrarresto esa espada, solo tengo mi katana y Excalibur, otras armas que e recolectado no me servirán, vamos Naruto piensa, piensa**" Se preguntaba una y otra vez Naruto en su mente.

El peliblanco estaba realmente preocupado, como podría atacar a esta mujer si él no podía acercarse sin arriesgar a que ella lo apuñale, lo peor es que no solo podía hacer eso, también anula la regeneración. Naruto sabía que crear esa espada le mordería el trasero algún día, y parece que ese día al fin llego.

El metió la mano en el espacio y tiempo de su mundo de bolsillo y saco a Excalibur que estaba en su vaina Avalon, el miro con nostalgia la espada y la agarro con fuerza como si esta fuera la última antorcha en un pozo infinito de oscuridad, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir por el carril de los recuerdos ya que Saeko se abalanzo con espada en mano sobre él. El peliblanco cómo pudo, usando su katana y ahora a Excalibur desenvainada, bloqueo ese potente sablazo que lo mando a derrapar unos metros hasta detenerse con ambas espadas cruzadas y sus ojos con los tomoes girando rápidamente, mirando por cualquier ataque de la mujer frente a él.

Donde se encontraban observando la batalla, el escuadrón disciplinario junto al clon de sombra y ahora los unidos a ellos Madara y Hashirama, las sekireis miraban todo en shock. ¿Cómo podría mantenerse el peliblanco después de estar luchando a diestra y siniestra y gastando oleada tras oleada de energía?

"Hmph, no sé porque se sorprenden, nosotros hemos hecho muchas cosas que pasan como un cuento de hadas para los humanos de esta era" Comento Madara sentado en una roca mirando la batalla de espadas que tenía su nieto contra la mujer que se atrevió a tomar toneladas de su chakra.

Las sekireis se sorprendieron enormemente cuando escucharon salir las palabras del Uchiha mayor, si eso era cierto entonces ellos que eran "¿Entonces ustedes no son humanos?" Pregunto Miya en estado de alerta mientras Hashirama tuvo una gota en la nuca y Madara tenía un peligroso tic en la ceja mientras el clon de Naruto solo tuvo una leve sonrisa.

"Claro que somos humanos niña, es solo que nosotros venimos de una era donde los seres humanos nos podíamos proteger gracias a las enseñanzas de mi antepasado, solo que fueron torcidas por la codicia y arrogancia para ser usada en algo peor" Comento el pelirrojo mientras la oji violeta solo pudo fruncir el seño ante las palabras dichas por Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Miya, no niña" Dijo ella desafiante ante el pelirrojo el cual sonrió, esa actitud de quererse valer por si misma le recordaba a su hija menor.

"¿ A si? Pues entonces si quieres que te llame por tu nombre y no niña muéstrame tu valor y luego veremos…Niña" Comento burlesco mientras Miya tuvo un ligero tic en la ceja.

"**Me están entrando ganas de partirlo en dos**" Pensó ella considerando si habría alguna forma de partirlo en dos.

Mientras tanto el clon y Naruto original solo tuvieron la sensación de mantenerse en guardia frente a la líder de los 5 sekirei, naah, tal vez solo era su imaginación. El peliblanco siguió combatiendo con Saeko cuando en un determinado momento ella dio un sablazo y dejo un corte en el pecho del peliblanco y como era de esperarse no sano. Naruto tuvo que usar su chakra para curarse, eso le era una desventaja ya que tendría que concentrarse en la herida y ella aprovecharía esa ventana para atacarlo con mas fiereza y atraparlo, lo cual estaba logrando ella cuando empezó a hacer varios sellos de mano y termino con las manos juntas en un aplauso.

"Shoton: senpou kurisutaru eien no yume" Recitó ella mientras una gran cúpula de cristal rodeo al peliblanco y empezó a engullirlo poco a poco, primero empezó por los pies siguiendo por las piernas llegando al torso pasando por el pecho y termino en su cuello mientras Saeko se posaba delante de Naruto con una alegre sonrisa mientras guardaba la espada que había estado usando.

"Naruto-sama no se te nota feliz, no te preocupes una vez que termines en el mundo del cristal eterno yo te liberare cuando ya me hayas aceptado , pero esta batalla me dejo un poco débil, tal vez deba usar a alguien más como mi buque mientras espero" Dijo ella mientras miraba hacia los espectadores y el peliblanco intentaba por todos los medios salirse de su prisión.

"¡Esto es entre tu y yo Saeko! ¡No les involucres a ellas, no tienen nada que ver con nosotros!" Grito colérico el peliblanco mientras su cabello se acortaba quedando hasta un poco mas de sus omoplatos y volvía a ser pelirrojo haciendo que Saeko frunciese el ceño y su sonrisa alegre fue sustituida por una sonrisa sanguinaria.

"ara ara No puedo dejar que Naruto-sama tenga a alguien más, solo yo puedo ser su esposa y hinata-san solo nosotras podríamos tenerlo a nuestro lado" Dijo ella mientras miraba a las sekireis las cuales estaban nerviosas bajo su fija y amenazadora mirada.

"¡Como te atreves a meter a hinata-chan en esto!" Grito fuera de sus casillas el pelirrojo mientras forcejeaba mas el cristal seguía creciendo y ya tapaba su nariz mientras Saeko caminaba alegremente hacia donde estaban los espectadores.

(fin del ost)

Orochimaru hacía ya unos minutos que había huido como todo un cobarde ya que estaba en desventaja y no quería tentar la suerte contra una biju y menos si era la original. Madara y Hashirama junto al clon se posicionaron frente a las sekireis de forma defensiva aunque estas no se quedaron atrás y se les unieron.

"Vaya después de tanto tiempo no creí que volveríamos a trabajar juntos Madara gyahahahaha" Rió el alegre Hashirama mientras estaba en su modo sabio y Madara solo soltó un "hmph" mientras entraba en el modo seis caminos.

El pelirrojo clon de sombra miraba a su verdadero yo que ya estaba atrapado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión entre dolor y rabia, las sekireis no sabían porque pero verlo en ese modo las enojaban y hacían que se sintieran algo extrañas pero no había tiempo para ello.

Dentro del mundo del cristal del sueño eterno, Naruto se encontraba en su oficina de Hokage estaba ordenando unos pocos papeles ya que había usado a los clones de sombra para que le ayuden, sin embargo había algo extraño en todo esto, se sentía muy extraño, era como si nada de aquí fuera real pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tres personas entraran corriendo gritando a la oficina.

"Tou-san, tou-san" Dijeron una y otra vez dos niñas y un niño.

El mayor era el chico con el cabello de un color rojo claro mientras las niñas una de cabellera roja y la otra de cabellera violeta. "Hey pero si son 3 de las personas que alegran mi día, ¿como les va?" Dijo alegre el pelirrojo mayor mientras los abrazaba a los 3 y el era correspondido

"Nos fue bien tou-san, kaa-chan nos llevo al parque y a visitar sasuke-oji-san y Karin-baa-chan" Dijo alegre la menor de los tres hermanos mientras la hermana del medio y el mayor asentían a sus palabras y el pelirrojo kage sonreía.

"hoo, ¿y donde estará su madre?" Se pregunto a si mismo el pelirrojo, como si tuviera la respuesta el destino la puerta se abrió mientras entraba una muy conocida Hyuga.

Sus ojos lavanda miraban con amor a las 4 personas que alegraban su corazón, ella era una gran belleza con su cabello de color negro con un tinte azulado y un cuerpo muy desarrollado el cual la mayoría de las Hyugas tenían a su edad. Ella le sonrió con cariño a su marido mientras se acercaba a paso lento, usaba un kimono blanco con pétalos de lavanda. Abrazó al hombre que amaba junto a sus hijos y le dio un beso suave a su esposo el cual el devolvió con cariño, pero de pronto sintió ser empujado bruscamente por su esposa la cual le devolvió una mira de odio y asco

"Nunca mas quiero que me beses entendido basura" Dijo ella fríamente mientras sus hijos también le daban la misma mirada a su padre el cual estaba confundido y no entendía nada.

"¿A que te refieres hinata-chan? *PLAF* " La cachetada le hizo ladear el rostro mientras su mejilla se ponía por completo roja.

"es Hyuga-dono para ti basura" Dijo la mujer Hyuga mientras el pelirrojo tenia los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder.

"¿Porque me haces esto, que acaso no nos amamos?" Pregunto con la mano puesta donde fue la cachetada y la mujer Hyuga reía cruelmente al igual que sus hijos.

"Ja, ya quisieras que yo me enamorara de ti, eres solo un perdedor y un demonio, no eres nada" Dijo ella cruelmente mientras sus hijos le decían que eran un hombre patético, débil de mente, inepto y la lista seguía mientras el pelirrojo caía en una vació oscuro con las palabras duras resonando en su mente.

Esto ya se había ido de las manos y Ashura e Indra lo sabían, estaban intentando sacar al pelirrojo junto a jubi de esa pesadilla pero no tenían excito mientras, tanto Saeko había inmovilizado a los edo Madara y Hashirama y dejado incapacitadas a las sekireis numero 2, 3, 4 y 5 mientras Miya apenas podía mantenerse en pie hasta que también cayo y Saeko usaba su cuerpo.

Ellos estaban seguros que cuando Naruto saliera las cosas no serian agradables, el Uzumaki se quedo mirando el vació oscuro mientras miraba eso que había pasado. Luego apareció de nuevo en su casa, esta vez en su cuarto con su hija menor leyendo algo con su madre el, las miro con esa mirada media apática por lo que acababa de pasar, el vio que ellas fijaron su mirada en el los ojos azules de su hija se iluminaron y salto a el y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

"¡Tou-chan! Me alegro de que estés aquí kaa-chan estaba leyéndome un cuento" Dijo alegre ella mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Me da alegría verte Kasumi, eres como recuerdo cuando eras pequeña, te he extrañado tanto" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pelivioleta la cual se sonrojo ante el cariño de su padre. "Las extraño tanto a ti, a tu madre y a tus hermanos así como a los demás, pero se que no son ustedes realmente, quiero verlas pero no podrá ser, al menos me gusto haberte vuelto a ver, sayonara, Kasumi-chan" Dijo Naruto mientras ponía una pistola que no había usado durante mucho tiempo en la frente de la niña.

Era un revolver Colt modificado para usar balas mucho mas potentes que un rifle de francotirador moderno, era plateado, con los grabados "camino al cielo" en dorado. *BANG* jaló el gatillo haciendo que la bala atravesara limpiamente el cráneo de su hija y la sangre manchara el rostro del pelirrojo.

"¡Kasumi-chan!" Grito Hinata mientras se levantaba y rápidamente se acercaba al cuerpo de su hija

"¡Kasumi-chan, Kasumi–chan kasumii!" Gritó ella mientras las lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos perlados.

El pelirrojo se quedo, ahí parado, sin decir nada mientras el liquido vital manchaba su rostro, el solo se quedo mirando a su "esposa y a una de sus hijas"

"¿Por qué, porque Naru-kun?" Pregunto Hinata mientras miraba a su esposo el cual no cambio su expresión y agarraba el brazo donde tenía el arma.

"¿Por qué haces esto Naru-kun, podríamos ser felices, aquí, con nuestros hijos, porque te rehúsas a ser feliz?" Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y le abrazaba posesiva mente al pelirrojo el cual seguía con una actitud estoica, se sentía como su esposa, tenía la imagen de su esposa, pero en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, ella no era su amada esposa.

"Eso es porque" Dijo el suavemente mientras agarraba del cuello a su "esposa" y esta dejaba salir un quejido de dolor mientras lo observaba "Yo hace mucho que me negué a ser feliz" Dijo fríamente el pelirrojo mientras apretaba con mas fuerza el cuello de la mujer Hyuga y esta apretaba sus manos en los antebrazos de su esposo.

"Tú no eres mi esposa, solo eres una versión retorcida, ya he tenido suficientes dolores mentales y emocionales por hoy" Comento el pelirrojo mientras le partía el cuello y dejaba caer el cuerpo y se daba la vuelta para ver a sus otros dos hijos que lo miraban asustados.

"T-tou-chan, ¿kaa-chan y imouto están bien?" Pregunto la pequeña Tabane mientras esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el les dijera que si, sin embargo.

"Ellas dos fueron tratadas, y ustedes dos siguen" Comento el pelirrojo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante mientras Minato, su hijo mayor, se ponía delante de su hermana y miraba desafiante con sus ojos azules a su padre el cual no le importo, le dio un tiro en la frente haciendo que Tabane gritara solo para también ser silenciada con un tiro en la frente, el pelirrojo siguió caminando y siguió la luz.

Afuera todos observaban como Miya era rodeada de un aura purpura mientras ella gritaba de dolor al ser usurpada por Saeko pero nadie noto como el cristal donde retenía a Naruto se cuarteaba hasta que…..

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Se escuchó el grito del Uzumaki mientras el cristal explotaba.

Saeko que estaba dentro de miya solo pudo mirar en shock como Naruto se habia liberado, el se quedo mirando al frente, ignorándolas hasta que enfilo su mirada hacia ellos. Esa habitual mirada seria y serena con un poco de calidez se volvió fría y dura.

"**¿Q-que le paso, sus ojos cambiaron?**" Pensaron Matsu y Kazehana a la vez mientras se estremecieron al ver esos ojos.

Naruto miro a todos lados buscando a Saeko pero no la encontró, luego vio a todos en sus actuales condiciones y a Miya en medio de ellos con el flequillo de su cabello tapando sus ojos y noto el aura purpura oscura que la rodeaba, y al fin se dio cuenta Saeko estaba dentro de ella.

"**Naruto, Naruto ¡oeeee!**" gritó Ashura en su mente siendo ignorado por Naruto mientras seguía manteniendo su mirada en Miya.

El pensó que aria, lo mismo que lo que hizo con su "familia" en ese mundo de pesadilla donde distorsionan la mente del que es atrapado y juega con sus recuerdos más queridos, esa técnica uso la familia del pelirrojo, ¿el sería capaz de matar a la peli violeta poseída para matar a Saeko? Su esposa estaría disgustada si el recurriera a la venganza, así que decidió calmarse y mirar a saeko/miya.

"Ara ara Naruto-sama, sin duda que usted es impredecible, mire que salir de esa técnica, ¿y cómo le fue ahí dentro?" Pregunto inocentemente Saeko a través de Miya mientras el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y le dijo serio y frió.

"No te interesa" Comento el mientras se preparaba para atacar pero debía contenerse o por un desliz mataría a Miya que no tenía nada que ver en esto.

De la nada apareció frente a Miya/Saeko y ataco con ambas espadas, su katana y excalibur chocaron contra el tsoga no tsurugi, pero aun asi esa espada si bien no era una espada "divina" pudo mantenerse contra esas dos. Era admirable pero no por ello le hacía ganar la batalla, el pelirrojo solo tomo aire mientras dejaba salir un gran bala de aire a presión que mando a volar a su contrincante.

Naruto solo ataco con más fiereza, intentando doblegar la defensa de Saeko pero parecía que entre Miya y ella misma podía mantenerse en su contra hasta que al final empezó a sentir como Miya no podía aguantar la presión debido a que ella no era una jinchuriki y por eso retener a Saeko en su cuerpo hacia mella en ella. Rápidamente sus ojos entraron en contacto y ellos fueron tele transportados al mundo del tsukuyomi

En el mundo del tsukuyomi, Naruto se encontraba de pie con su misma ropa, Ashura e Indra tras el y un poco mas atrás shinju el cual adopto la forma de un joven de cabellera negra, ojos azules, orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, una chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros junto a botas de cuero. Ellos observaron a Miya que parpadeaba confundida junto a Saeko que miraba un tanto perturbada por la mirada de los 4 hombres frente a ellas.

"Es hora de hablar y terminar con esto "Comentó realmente cansado Naruto de todo esto.

**-Bueno hasta ahí, corten-**

**-Bueno creo que lo eh dejado bien esta vez y no solo fue una batalla, y si se están preguntando, noo, esos no eran la verdadera familia de Naruto, los que habrán visto fate/zero sabrán de lo que hablo y para los que no, Saeko uso esa técnica junto a su chakra maligno para meter a Naruto en algo parecido al mugen tsukuyomi solo que esto muestra los temores de la victima, en esta mostraron a Naruto ser odiado por su familia y en la otra parte donde los mataba porque sabia que ellos no eran su verdadera familia solo eran seres huecos creados por la ilusión para destrozar su mente poco a poco, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, veamos si Akuma quiere decir algo -Dice tendo mientras ve a Akuma durmiendo en su bolsa de dormir mientras inner tendo toma café al igual que Madara y Tendo solo tiene una gota en la nuca.**

**-Bueno tal parece que se me durmió, mehh, que se le va a hacer. En fin como les decía espero haberles ilustrado si les quedo esa duda y no, no fue un bashing a Hinata, solo lo puse porque era necesario para la historia y tengan en cuenta que pondré sekireis que serán personajes de otros animes, así que bueno, eso cubrirá el uso innecesario de ocs o dejar sekireis sin usar algunos dígitos, pero bueno, me retiro porque es muy tarde y necesito dormir algo porque si no seguiré durmiendo por el resto de la semana jejeje, nos vemos en otra oportunidad, matta ne! Se despide tendo y...–tendo mira a david que sigue durmiendo y el tiene una ligera risa.-Akuma**


End file.
